Ciegos al amor
by Gabylor
Summary: El multimillonario Edward Cullen había perdido la vista y la única persona que lo trataba sin compasión a era la mujer con la que se acostó una noche.Tras descubrir que se quedó embarazada, se casó con ella.Al recuperar la vista, Bella pensó que la cambiaría por las esculturales modelos que antes frecuentaba. AVISO: Adaptación. Dedicada a MELYNA-ORTIZ.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bella respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse mientras se acercaba a la joven de la recepción. Con su melena rubia y su figura de guitarra, era una de esas mujeres que siempre atraían la atención de los hombres.

Las castañas diminutas y con pecas, por otro lado, no eran tan buscadas; al menos en su experiencia. Aunque durante un tiempo le había parecido que Mike era de otra manera… hasta el día que entró en casa y encontró a su ex prometido en la cama con una preciosa rubia.

Normalmente, cuando recordaba aquella memorable ocasión experimentaba una ola de náuseas, pero esta vez no. Esta vez tenía el estómago paralizado de puro terror.

Las pestañas rozaron sus mejillas cuando cerró los ojos para respirar de nuevo, intentando controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, que parecía a punto de salirse de sus costillas. Y luego intentó sonreír. Si una persona actuaba como si esperase que le enseñaran la puerta, en general eso era lo que solía ocurrir.

Se había tomado su tiempo aquel día para tener el aspecto de alguien que entraba todos los días en el cuartel general de una multinacional para hablar con el presidente. Pero al ver su imagen en el espejo de la pared, supo que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. No iba a salir bien.

Intentando no ser pesimista, Bella se aclaró la garganta. Y el sonido atrajo la atención de la recepcionista, pero sólo durante un segundo porque, en ese mismo instante, se abrió una puerta y por ella apareció otra rubia impresionante con un ajustado vestido rojo.

La chica que había tras el escritorio se quedó mirando y Bella también; y también los fotógrafos que habían aparecido de repente, como por arte de magia.

La explosiva rubia parecía comodísima con los fogonazos de las cámaras y la tormenta de preguntas que lanzaban los paparazzis. Sencillamente sonrió, mostrando unos dientes perfectos y demostrando que, aunque había hecho la transición de modelo a actriz de Hollywood, sabía cómo manejarse con los periodistas. Flanqueada por dos musculosos guardaespaldas parecía deslizarse por el pasillo, deteniéndose un par de veces para contestar «Sin comentarios» a las preguntas sobre si Edward Cullen y ella estaban juntos de nuevo.

Cuando desapareció, dejando sólo el fuerte aroma de su perfume en el aire, Bella estaba haciéndose la misma pregunta. Menudo momento. Lo último que un hombre querría escuchar era la noticia que ella había ido a darle e imaginaba que sería doblemente cierto para un hombre que acababa de reconciliarse con el amor de su vida.

Bella suspiró, intentando apartar la imagen de la actriz de su cabeza; no estaba allí para competir por las atenciones del italiano. Ni siquiera estaba interesada en la vida amorosa de Edward Cullen y no tenía ningún deseo de separarlo de ella, algo que pensaba dejarle bien claro.

La razón para que estuviera allí era muy simple; darle la noticia y marcharse. La pelota estaría entonces en su tejado.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era decírselo.

Y era ahora o nunca.

Aunque en aquel momento «nunca» le parecía lo mejor.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Se había comprado unos zapatos en las rebajas y le hacían daño porque eran pequeños. Aunque la confianza que le daban esos tacones merecía la pena.

—Buenos días… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando la recepcionista levantó la cabeza.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

«Soy Bella, pero eso no significa nada para usted, claro. Su jefe no sabe mi nombre, ni siquiera sabe cuál es el color de mis ojos o que tengo pecas y el pelo de color caoba. Pero había pensado que, dadas las circunstancias, lo más lógico sería darle la noticia cara a cara: voy a tener un hijo suyo».

Bella pensó entonces en las diferencias que había entre un multimillonario y una chica que tenía que hacer malabarismos para pagar las facturas todos los meses. Seguramente habría ganado menos dinero en toda su vida profesional que Edward Cullen en un solo minuto. Aunque las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar, afortunadamente. Había trabajado durante cuatro años en el periódico local del pueblo escocés en el que nació, cubriendo bodas y bautizos. Pero su esfuerzo había dado dividendos y, por fin, había conseguido un trabajo en un periódico de tirada nacional en Londres.

—Sí, las cosas son más fáciles ahora que en mis tiempos —le había dicho la madura periodista que la acogió bajo su ala—. Tú tienes talento, Bella. Pero tienes que poner el cien por cien si quieres que la gente te tome en serio. Y debes ser un poquito más… flexible. Ah, y no tengo que decirte que lo último que necesitas en este momento es una relación sentimental exigente o tener familia. Eso sería un suicidio profesional.

Familia.

Bella tragó saliva al considerar aquel nuevo y francamente aterrador desvío en su, hasta aquel momento, predecible vida. Había tenido miedo y seguía teniéndolo, pero la verdad era que no tuvo que pensarlo, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea de no tener a su hijo.

Además del pánico inicial había algo, una sensación extraña de que todo estaba bien. No esperaba que el padre de su hijo la compartiese, claro, pero que no quisiera saber nada del niño no significaba que no tuviera derecho a saberlo.

Se había preparado para una respuesta airada o las inevitables sospechas que tal vez serían lógicas en una situación así. Pero aquella extraña serenidad que la embargaba era una serenidad que Bella no creía poseer. Aunque bien podía ser a causa de la sorpresa.

Sólo había tenido quince días para hacerse a la idea y aún no se lo creía del todo; de hecho, la situación le parecía irreal.

Se llevó una mano al abdomen, aún plano bajo la chaqueta, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sin duda, la idea le parecería más real cuando su cintura empezara a ensancharse.

—Soy Isabella Swan y…

La chica, con aspecto aburrido ahora que la estrella de cine y su ruidosa cuadrilla habían desaparecido, se apartó el teléfono de la oreja.

—La primera puerta a la izquierda.

Bella parpadeó. No era así como había imaginado la escena. Los zapatos debían haber funcionado.

Los zapatos en cuestión estaban en ese momento clavados al suelo. No podía moverse, tan sorprendida estaba al no tener que identificarse o explicar los motivos de su visita.

—¿La primera puerta a la izquierda? —repitió, aunque no debería. La recepcionista no parecía saber que no tenía cita y lo mejor sería aprovechar las circunstancias.

¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Eran los inconvenientes escrúpulos, esa horrible compulsión de decir la verdad en momentos en los que una mentira o un silencio serían lo más necesario… o simple miedo?

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, la joven movió una mano de uñas largas y rojas en dirección a la puerta antes de volver a concentrarse en el teléfono.

«Esto es demasiado fácil», persistía la suspicaz vocecita en su cabeza.

—Pero es una suerte —murmuró para sí misma.

Si la habían confundido con alguien, el error estaba funcionando a su favor y sería tonta si no le siguiera la corriente. De modo que, con una sonrisa en los labios, se dio la vuelta y entró por la puerta indicada.

Fue una sorpresa descubrir que era simplemente una habitación con un escritorio en una esquina y varias sillas pegadas a la pared. Pero un segundo después se abrió una puerta y un hombre de pelo rubio y gesto cansado se quedó mirando a Bella con cara de sorpresa.

—Es una mujer.

En circunstancias normales, ella hubiera respondido a tal «acusación», porque era definitivamente una acusación, con algún comentario irónico. Pero el humor y la ironía se le escapaban en ese momento.

—Soy Bella Swan y me gustaría…

—¡Bella! —el hombre se llevó una mano a la frente—. Eso lo explica todo, claro. Y yo pensando que hoy las cosas no podían ir peor…

—He venido a ver al señor Cullen…

Al decir su nombre, una imagen mental del hombre apareció en su cabeza… ahora le parecía asombroso no haberse dado cuenta del peligro cuando lo vio por primera vez.

El impacto había sido como un golpe que la dejó sin aliento. Y sintió algo en su interior, como si sus emociones de repente se liberasen, aunque se sentía extrañamente desconectada de lo que le estaba pasando. Su innata habilidad para distanciarse emocionalmente y analizar lo que estaba haciendo la había abandonado. Claro que no se dio cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde y el daño estaba hecho.

Cuando estaba con él no era capaz de controlar los latidos de su corazón… de hecho, no era capaz de controlarse a sí misma.

No era sólo la simetría de sus facciones o la curva de su boca; no era un rasgo en particular, sino la combinación de todos lo que lo hacía tan increíblemente atractivo.

Incluso ahora, doce semanas después, el recuerdo de su cara la emocionaba. Aunque ahora podía pensar en su reacción y en lo que había pasado después con más objetividad.

No podía negar que era un hombre guapísimo y que poseía una sexualidad arrogante a la que ella no era inmune, pero lo que pasó había sido el resultado de una serie de circunstancias más que otra cosa.

Seguramente resultaría ser un hombre vulgar y corriente, pensó. Seguramente ella lo había engrandecido en su memoria para defender su propio comportamiento porque nadie más que un dios del sexo podía ser responsable de que hubiera perdido la cabeza. Estaba buscando excusas.

Aunque la verdad era que no había excusas; había sido alocada y estúpida. Había tenido un momento de debilidad… en realidad, toda una noche de debilidad, pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Y, sin embargo, ahora tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Probablemente lo vería y descubriría que no se parecía nada a la imagen romántica que se había formado de él: un héroe caído y en necesidad de un consuelo que sólo ella podía darle.

Bella apartó de su mente tales pensamientos y trató de volver al presente. Pero cuando miró al joven rubio que parecía tan sorprendido de verla, él estaba buscando algo entre los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Esto podría ser un problema… ¡y ahora no encuentro su currículum, por Dios! —exclamó, disgustado—. Perdone, no es culpa suya.

En realidad, sí lo era.

Había sido ella la que dio el primer paso, ella quien besó a Edward, aunque era un completo extraño.

El recuerdo de ese beso estaba grabado para siempre en su conciencia; cómo su rostro se había iluminado por el repentino relámpago al otro lado de la ventana y cómo se le había encogido el estómago al ver el brillo mate de sus increíbles ojos oscuros y la frustración en sus facciones.

Sin saber qué decir para consolarlo, incapaz de emitir un sonido que no fuera un suspiro estrangulado, había tomado su cara entre las manos para besarlo…

El gesto había sido absolutamente espontáneo y, se dio cuenta enseguida, un error. Él se había puesto tenso al sentir el roce de sus labios y, durante un segundo, permaneció inmóvil.

Besar a un hombre tan guapo que no quería ser besado podía ser algo que hicieran otras mujeres de su edad sin darle la menor importancia, pero Bella no era así.

Ella sí le daba importancia; de hecho, mortificada, estaba a punto de disculparse cuando él sujetó sus manos.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza al recordar el roce de sus dedos mientras le decía algo en italiano…

Había sentido más que oír el gemido que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su alma antes de que él buscara sus labios.

Pero ella había dado el primer paso.

Y no era excusa pensar que Edward parecía necesitar ese beso.

Claro que, si él no se lo hubiera devuelto y la tormenta no los hubiera dejado sin luz… no habría habido ningún problema. Ningún problema, ninguna vergüenza, ningún hijo.

Bella se mordió los labios, intentando borrar las gráficas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza. Había ocurrido y no tenía sentido darle vueltas porque no conseguiría nada con ello.

—¿Está aquí el señor Cullen? —logró preguntar. Aunque casi deseaba que le dijera que no.

El hombre, mirando hacia la puerta que había tras él, suspiró antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, pero llámame Jasper.

Después de un segundo de vacilación, Bella estrechó su mano.

—Estás temblando —dijo él, mirándola con cara de preocupación.

Bella metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, diciéndose a sí misma que debía relajarse. ¿Qué podía pasar? Que los de Seguridad la echaran de allí con cajas destempladas sería una nueva experiencia. Aunque su última nueva experiencia no había terminado siendo tan buena al final, por muy agradable que le hubiese parecido en el momento.

—He venido desde muy lejos para ver al señor Cullen —insistió. En realidad, sólo había tenido que hacer trasbordo en el metro, pero no veía nada malo en exagerar un poco dadas las circunstancias—. Y no pienso irme hasta que lo vea, lo digo en serio.

Desearía sentirse tan resuelta como quería aparentar, pero al menos le había salido bien.

—Te creo —dijo Jasper—. Y haré lo que pueda, pero… —luego se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que se preparase para una desilusión—. ¿Quieres sentarte un momento?

Bella, a quien le gustaría estar en cualquier otro sitio, donde fuera, se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas pegadas a la pared.

Después de llamar suavemente a la puerta del despacho del que acababa de salir, Jasper desapareció en el interior. Desde donde estaba, Bella pudo oír la voz de Edward Cullen y su corazón, de nuevo, empezó a hacer de las suyas. Su voz le recordaba cosas que quería olvidar… lo cual sería más fácil si él no estuviera al otro lado de la pared.

Tal vez había sido un error ir allí personalmente, pensó. Tal vez una carta, un correo electrónico o algo que no la hubiera puesto en contacto directo con aquel hombre habría sido más acertado.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que se levantaba o que cruzaba la habitación, pero debió hacerlo porque de repente estaba frente a la puerta.

El despacho era grande, pero no se fijó en las paredes forradas de roble o en el ventanal que ofrecía una panorámica del río Támesis. Sólo le pareció ver una mezcla de diseño contemporáneo y muebles antiguos antes de ir directamente a la alta figura de hombros anchos que estaba de espaldas a ella, ligeramente de perfil.

El hombre con el que había pasado una noche llevaba el pelo largo y tenía sombra de barba. Era un ser elemental como la tormenta que retumbaba fuera mientras hacían el amor.

Aquel hombre, sin embargo, iba perfectamente afeitado y llevaba el pelo muy corto. Los vaqueros gastados habían sido reemplazados por un traje de chaqueta gris de diseño italiano… sí, era el epítome de la elegancia y la sofisticación.

De repente, aquello ya no le parecía una obligación o una formalidad, sino un error mayúsculo. Bella sintió el deseo de salir corriendo y se hubiera dejado llevar por ese instinto si sus piernas le respondieran.

—¿Quieres que cierre la puerta? Ella está ahí fuera y—

—No, déjala abierta, Tanya no entiende el concepto de «menos es más» cuando se trata del perfume.

Bella, al ver que Edward arrugaba la nariz con desagrado, se preguntó si aquel gesto tenía que ver con la repugnancia al exótico aroma o con la persona a la que le recordaba.

Desde que leyó aquel artículo en el periódico sobre la relación de Edward con Tanya había estado preguntándose si sería el hermoso rostro de la actriz el que veía mientras hacía el amor con ella esa noche. Las dulces palabras en italiano que la habían derretido podrían ir dirigidas a otra persona, alguien que fuera de verdad _bella mia_, su preciosa ex prometida, salvo que lo de ex era parte de la cuestión.

—Mira, siento mucho lo de Tanya, pero…

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Jasper. Cuando Tanya quiere algo lo consigue sea como sea. Supongo que la noticia de su presencia aquí se filtró a la prensa.

—Me temo que sí. Aunque ya sabes de dónde salió la filtración.

—Ella nunca pierde una oportunidad de salir en las revistas, lo sé.

—Sobre esta chica, Edward, ha venido de muy lejos para verte… ¿no podrías recibirla un momento? No tienes que darle el trabajo, sólo hablar con ella.

Bella entendió por fin la razón para las puertas abiertas… pensaban que había ido a solicitar un puesto de trabajo.

Aquello podría haberla hecho reír de no ser porque la respuesta de Edward fue un bufido de desdén.

—Ya te dije claramente que no quería una ayudante, sino _un_ ayudante.

—Pero los de la agencia no podían decir eso, ¿no? Los hubieran acusado de discriminación sexual.

—¿Por eso se incluyó una mujer en la lista? ¿Para quedar bien?

Edward Cullen se acercó al escritorio, su rostro reflejando una enorme irritación, para tomar una piedra de color verde con vetas doradas que empezó a pasarse por las manos.

Y, mientras lo observaba, Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa, como si esos dedos estuvieran tocando su piel, dejando un rastro de fuego…

—¿Es la roca que trajiste del Himalaya?

—Sí —Edward miró la piedra que tenía en la mano con expresión indescifrable.

No era difícil para Bella imaginarlo colgando de una pared rocosa porque parecía un hombre al que le gustaba saltarse los límites, probarse a sí mismo.

—Menuda experiencia, ¿eh? —sonrió Jasper—. Yo no llegué a la cumbre, pero la próxima vez no pienso acobardarme. Quiero ver el mundo desde arriba.

Edward dejó caer la piedra sobre el escritorio.

—Pero yo no lo haré más.

En cuanto lo hubo dicho, se arrepintió. Le desagradaba la autocompasión en los demás y mucho más en sí mismo.

—Lo siento. No puedo abrir la boca sin…

—¿Recordarme que soy ciego? El hecho de que tú lo hayas olvidado es lo que te mantiene aquí. Eso y que tu aspecto de niño bueno engaña a la competencia y le da un falsa sensación de seguridad. Tú eres la única persona que no me tiene envuelto entre algodones.

Aunque había habido otra persona.

Edward cerró los ojos, pero eso no sirvió de nada. A veces pensaba que era un invento de su imaginación, pero su imaginación no sería capaz de conjurar recuerdos tan vividos. Oía su voz diciéndole cosas que nadie más se había atrevido a decir, pero cada palabra y cada acusación habían sido totalmente acertadas.

«Cobarde» quizá había sido un poquito duro pero… una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones. Su respuesta entonces no había sido tan tolerante u objetiva.

Aquella chica se había convertido en el inocente, pero provocativo, foco de toda la rabia e impotencia que lo consumían. Tal vez por culpa de su voz. Tenía una voz suave, ronca, una voz que podía meterse en la piel de un hombre.

Ella le había dicho cosas que nadie más le hubiera dicho, cosas que necesitaba escuchar. Había tirado sus defensas con un par de observaciones y lo había hecho sentir lo que no quería sentir: dolor.

Acostarse con ella había sido increíble; un error, pero la clase de error que le gustaría cometer otra vez.

—Todos te tratan con guantes de seda —estaba diciendo Jasper— porque les das miedo. Y eso no ha cambiado desde el accidente.

—¿Sugieres que no soy un hombre justo, que soy un matón? —preguntó Edward, más interesado que ofendido.

—No, sugiero que eres un hombre que se pone metas muy altas y espera que los demás se esfuercen de igual forma. Pero no todo el mundo tiene tu concentración ni tu capacidad de trabajo.

Había hecho falta algo más que eso para que Edward superare los terrores que había despertado la ceguera.

Había hecho falta una voluntad de hierro.

—Bueno, sobre esa chica…

Edward, impaciente, empezó a golpear el escritorio con los dedos.

—Ya sabes cuál es mi opinión sobre estas cosas. ¿Para qué voy a perder el tiempo?

—Fue incluida en la lista por error. Se llama Bella… ¿no podrías verla un momento? —en cuanto lo hubo dicho, Jasper dejó escapar un suspiro—. Bueno, quiero decir…

Él levantó una ceja, irónico.

—Sé lo que has querido decir, Jasper. Y me gustaría que dejaras de preocuparte tanto por no herir mis sentimientos. Pero no, no voy a verla. No creo que se me pueda acusar de discriminación sexual en esta empresa. ¿No tenemos más ejecutivas que cualquier otra compañía?

—Sí, pero…

—Yo no tengo ningún problema para contratar mujeres, al contrario. Pero no quiero una en mi despacho.

La idea de que unos dulces ojos llenos de compasión, unos ojos que no podía ver, lo siguieran por la oficina le parecía intolerable.

—Esta podría ser diferente.

—¿Quieres decir que no sería compasiva, que no intentaría protegerme como una madre? Por muy grosero que fuera con ella…

—Y lo serías.

—Eso da igual.

—Se enamoraría de ti, claro. Ojalá me pasara eso a mí —rió Jasper.

Edward hizo un gesto de desdén.

—Por favor, no confundas la sensiblería con el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—No voy a enamorarme de ti —Bella estaba diciendo la verdad aunque, evidentemente, no se habría sentido tan cómoda si estuvieran hablando de sexo.

Había deseado a aquel hombre como no había deseado a ningún otro en cuanto puso sus ojos en él. Y el deseo había hecho que olvidase sus principios en una explosión de descontroladas hormonas…

Pero el amor era algo muy diferente; el amor no tenía nada que ver con ese relámpago que te robaba la capacidad de pensar. El amor no tenía nada que ver con la química, ocurría gradualmente y crecía con el paso del tiempo.

El deseo, por otro lado, estaba hecho de un material más fino. No perduraba y por eso podía mirar a Edward ahora y sentir nada más que… no, no, mirarlo no era buena idea.

Y cuando los dos hombres se volvieron hacia ella, Bella se vio obligada a revaluar el poder del deseo.

¡Sus hormonas seguían activas!

Sabía que Edward no podía verla, pero tenía la impresión de que estaba mirando dentro de su alma…

Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que apenas podía llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—No he venido a buscar trabajo.

Sus increíbles ojos, verdes y rodeados de unas pestañas absurdamente largas, estaban dirigidos directamente a su cara, pero Bella sentía como si esa penetrante mirada estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Y como esos pensamientos incluían a un Edward desnudo, era una sensación muy turbadora.

Él apretó los puños cuando esa vocecita, con su ronca y sensual resonancia, lo golpeó como una bofetada.

La había buscado, pero no había sido capaz de encontrarla. La mujer que había aparecido en su vida esfumándose y dejando sólo el aroma de su cuerpo en las sábanas para demostrar que no había sido un sueño…

Estaba allí, lo había encontrado. Y, como le pasó la primera vez, el simple sonido de su voz lo excitaba. Después del accidente su apetito sexual estaba en hibernación, pero había sido despertado por la propietaria de esa voz. Y cuando desapareció, inexplicablemente también había desaparecido el deseo.

Había vuelto.

—Déjanos solos, Jasper.

El joven lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Dejarte solo… con ella?

—Sí —sonrió Edward, al notar su preocupación.

Bella tragó saliva. Se había preparado para el encuentro, pero no era aquello lo que esperaba. No sólo el aspecto de Edward había cambiado, también sus maneras.

El Edward Cullen que conoció en Escocia estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a lo que le había pasado. Estaba furioso, frustrado, sus maneras abrasivas y beligerantes.

Aquel hombre, con su aire de estudiada autoridad, no parecía haber experimentado un momento de duda en toda su vida.

—Te llamaré si estoy en peligro.

«¿Y qué haré yo si estoy en peligro?», se preguntó Bella. Porque ver a Edward de nuevo había despertado un ejército de mariposas en su estómago.

«Esto es lo que yo quería», se recordó a sí misma. Aunque, de repente, estar a solas con Edward Cullen ya no le parecía tan recomendable.

—Espera un momento, Jasper —dijo él entonces—. ¿Cómo es?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Es rubia de ojos azules, morena…?

Edward ya sabía que era pequeña, de suaves curvas y piel aún más suave. Era una sorpresa para él reconocer cuántas veces había pensado en el rostro que había trazado con los dedos esa noche, ese rostro tan pequeño de barbilla decidida, nariz respingona y labios generosos. Pero era frustrante no saber el color de los sedosos mechones.

—Tiene los ojos marrones, como el chocolate, y es castaña —dijo Jasper. Aunque luego pareció avergonzado y miró a Bella con gesto de disculpa—. Perdone.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es usted el maleducado.

No, no lo era. Pero tampoco tenía un aura de sexualidad que hacía imposible que una mujer se relajase en su compañía.

El comentario hizo reír a Jasper mientras salía del despacho y cerraba la puerta.

—Soy… —empezó a decir Bella.

Edward inclinó a un lado la cabeza. El cabello castaño explicaba su temperamento y coincidía con la imagen mental que se había hecho de ella.

—Sé quién eres, _cara_. Y pareces haber impresionado favorablemente a Jasper. Así que castaña de ojos marrones…

—No creo que el color de mis ojos sea relevante.

—Posiblemente no, pero como tú y yo nos conocemos íntimamente… claro que nunca hemos sido presentados.

—¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? Tú no podías…

Bella tragó saliva cuando Edward dio un paso adelante, moviéndose con toda confianza, como si conociera el sitio de memoria. Y así debía de ser.

Si no lo supiera, jamás habría imaginado que era ciego.

—Puede que sea ciego, _cara_, pero no soy idiota.

«Pero yo sí», pensó ella al mirar su boca y recordarla sobre su piel…

Temblando, Bella se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Tienes una voz inolvidable.

Suave y ronca, con un timbre muy sexy. Edward apretó los labios, crispado. Como una irritante musiquilla, no había sido capaz de olvidar esa voz…

Ni a ella.

—Mucha gente tiene acento escocés.

Pero sólo ella tenía esa voz.

Ni por segundo había dudado que aquélla fuera la mujer con la que había pasado una noche en Escocia.

—Y tú perfume…

Edward tragó saliva.

—Yo no uso perfume —dijo Bella.

Estaba tan cerca que podría alargar la mano para tocarlo… y sentía el deseo de hacerlo, pero se contuvo.

Aquello era una locura. No había ido allí para volver a perder la cabeza, pensó, intentando apartar los ojos de su cara. Pero no lo consiguió, aquel hombre era tan increíblemente atractivo.

—Y ahora la mujer misteriosa tiene un nombre… ¿Bella?

—Isabella, pero todo el mundo me llama Bella.

—Yo prefiero Isabella.

Estaba preguntándose cómo responder a ese reto cuando, sin previo aviso, él alargó una mano para tocar su cara y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó la curva de su mejilla.

—Así que eres real. Estaba empezando a pensar que te había imaginado. De no ser por los arañazos que tenía en la espalda, habría pensado que eras cosa de mi imaginación.

Bella, mortificada, se puso colorada hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Mira, supongo que estarás preguntándote qué hago aquí —ella misma había empezado a preguntarse lo mismo. Aquello era algo que podría haber hecho por correo, o por teléfono, a distancia.

«Pero entonces no lo habrías visto», le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. «¿Y no era eso lo que querías?».

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que quieres algo. Me gustaría pensar que es mi cuerpo, pero…

—No eres tan inolvidable —lo interrumpió Bella. Aunque las eróticas imágenes que aparecían en su cabeza le decían que estaba mintiendo.

—No era eso lo que decías entonces… «Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto» fue lo que dijiste, creo recordar. Y parecías tener una gran opinión sobre mis habilidades en la cama.

—Si fueras un hombre decente, no dirías esas cosas.

—No lo soy.

—¿No eres qué?

—Un hombre decente, _cara_. Claro que tampoco fueron mis elegantes maneras lo que hizo que te metieras en la cama conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¡No puedo creer que sintiera lástima de ti! —le espetó ella.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—¿Te acostaste conmigo porque te daba lástima?

Bella arrugó el ceño, volviendo al misterio que no había sido capaz de resolver a su entera satisfacción.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué lo hice. Siempre he sido una persona sensata —le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que era una locura, pero era como si…

La expresión hostil de Edward desapareció.

—Tenías que hacerlo como tenías que respirar.

Bella levantó la mirada, perpleja cuando él expuso de forma tan acertada lo que había sentido.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y a quién se lo había dicho, se puso a la defensiva—. Ya no siento lástima de ti.

La sonrisa de lobo, que dejó al descubierto unos dientes perfectos, hizo que Bella se preguntara si había sido demasiado sutil dándole a entender que la locura había pasado y ya no era tan vulnerable.

—Nos hemos olvidado de las formalidades, Isabella —le dijo, pronunciando su nombre como si estuviera saboreándolo—. Soy Edward Cullen… pero claro, tú ya sabes eso porque estás aquí. La cuestión es: ¿por qué estás aquí?

El por qué era algo que Bella seguía intentando entender.

—No sabía tu nombre cuando…

—Cuando te acostaste conmigo por compasión —terminó él la frase—. Aunque debo decir que lo escondías muy bien.

—No sabía quién eras hasta que vi una fotografía tuya en el periódico.

No podía creer que el hombre descrito como «el genio de las finanzas de su generación» pudiera ser el mismo hombre con el que había pasado la noche. Pero después leyó un breve párrafo en el que mencionaban el accidente que lo había dejado ciego y la consiguiente ruptura con su prometida, una bien conocida actriz.

—¿Y ahora has descubierto que sientes algo por mí?

Bella, sorprendida por la ironía, negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo…

—¿Lamentas haberte marchado mientras dormía?

—Eso fue… yo…

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaba demasiado avergonzada como para quedarse, que nunca antes había despertado al lado de un hombre y había sentido miedo?

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Entiendo que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Lo dudo —murmuró ella.

—Pues no lo dudes. Sé por experiencia cómo cambia la actitud de la gente cuando descubren quién soy y el dinero que tengo.

Bella tardó unos segundos en entender el sarcasmo y, con los dientes apretados, lo fulminó con sus ojos de color café.

Un hombre que tenía una opinión tan triste de la naturaleza humana no iba a recibir la noticia de que iba a ser padre con alegría, evidentemente.

—Para tu información, a mí no me importa nada tu dinero.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, decepcionado. Aquella chica era igual que los demás, después de todo.

¿Qué querría de él?, se preguntaba.

Él nunca había sido un hombre que disfrutase de un revolcón indiscriminado y consideraba a los que se marchaban en medio de la noche como unos maleducados. Y, por supuesto, no veía razón para aplicar otro criterio a las mujeres.

Por la mañana, al descubrir que se había ido, se puso furioso, pero se le pasó el enfado al darse cuenta de que ella le había dado algo sin pedir nada a cambio, lo cual en su mundo era muy poco frecuente. Por desgracia, ahora parecía ser como las demás.

—Sí, seguro que no te importa —murmuró, desdeñoso.

—Y si fuera tan cínica como tú… —Bella respiró profundamente para controlarse, haciendo un esfuerzo para continuar con más moderación—. No sabía quién eras entonces y la verdad es que me gustaría no haberlo sabido nunca. Pero estaba investigando para un artículo y vi tu foto…

—¿Investigando para un artículo?

—Trabajo para el _Chronicle_.

—¿Eres periodista?

—Sí… y bastante buena en mi trabajo, además.

—No lo dudo.

Su expresión irónica no dejaba la menor duda de que el comentario no era precisamente un elogio.

—Veo que no te gustan los periodistas.

Edward sonrió, conteniendo la furia antes de responder con cierto desdén:

—Supongo que es un trabajo estupendo para alguien sin escrúpulos.

El reportero que había entrevistado a la familia de la niña a la que había sacado de un coche en llamas desde luego no tenía ninguno. Porque, sin la menor compasión, y mientras la niña estaba en estado crítico en el hospital, le había preguntado a los padres si se sentían responsables por la ceguera del hombre que la había salvado.

—Pero intento no generalizar y admito que la mayoría de los periodistas que conozco no se acostarían con alguien para conseguir un artículo jugoso —siguió—. Claro que debería haber sabido que no hay nada gratis…

Una bofetada resonó en el despacho, la fuerza del golpe haciendo que Edward girase a un lado la cabeza.

Bella, avergonzada por lo que había hecho, se llevó una mano al corazón. Lo había visto todo rojo de repente…

Lo que ocurrió esa noche podría no haber significado nada para él, pero no tenía que trivializarlo o hacer que el asunto sonara como un sucio truco porque no lo había sido en absoluto. Y no iba a dejar que la insultara.

Sin embargo, ella nunca había pegado a nadie en toda su vida, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Como no estaba en su naturaleza acostarse con un hombre al que no conocía.

Aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas y unas lágrimas de frustración asomaron a sus ojos cuando se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Llevándose una mano a la cara, Edward se encogió de hombros en un expresivo gesto.

—Por fin he encontrado a una mujer que no hace concesión alguna a mi ceguera. Si no fueras una manipuladora y una mentirosa, podrías ser la ayudante personal perfecta. O incluso… —añadió, bajando la voz— la perfecta amante.

—¡Si eso es lo que estás buscando, entiendo que tengas tantos problemas para encontrar una candidata! —replicó ella—. Y también entiendo que tu prometida te dejara.

Bella lo vio inclinar a un lado la cabeza. No parecía herido por el comentario, pero ella se sintió culpable de todas formas.

—Estaba en el artículo que leí —admitió luego. Y, como todo el mundo, ni por un momento había pensado que la separación hubiera ocurrido antes del accidente que lo privó de la vista.

—Yo estaba en el pasillo cuando Tanya… ¿habéis arreglado las cosas entre vosotros?

—¿Lo preguntas por interés profesional?

De nuevo, ese tono sarcástico tan irritante.

—Tu vida amorosa no me interesa ni profesionalmente ni de otra manera, pero lo lamento por ti.

¿Qué clase de mujer abandonaba a un hombre porque se hubiera quedado ciego?

Una mujer muy guapa, pensó, recordando a la rubia del vestido rojo. Bella había creído que la antipatía que sintió al ver la fotografía de la joven en el periódico era debida a su parecido con la chica con la que encontró a su novio en la cama. Pero ahora que había visto a Tanya en persona debía reconocer que no le hacía justicia; en realidad era mucho más guapa y, curiosamente, más real era su antipatía.

La sinceridad que había en la disculpa hizo que Edward arrugase el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

—Que te dejase después del accidente —contestó ella—. Aunque lo entiendo, la verdad, porque eres insoportable. ¿Sabes una cosa? Ojalá me hubiera acostado contigo para conseguir un artículo. De ser así me sentiría menos tonta.

—Y si no era por el artículo, ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo?

Bella decidió ignorar la pregunta. Tenía práctica, llevaba ignorando sus propias preguntas durante las últimas doce semanas.

—¿Crees que yo haría público lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Crees que querría anunciarle al mundo entero que me acosté contigo? ¿Crees que quiero que mi familia y mis amigos lo sepan? Pues nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Me avergüenzo de lo que pasó.

Edward, que había estado escuchando su diatriba con una expresión cercana al aburrimiento, levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, ante la última frase.

—¿Crees que el sexo es algo de lo que avergonzarse?

—¡El sexo contigo sí! He tenido otras relaciones… estuve prometida.

«No tendría por qué habérselo contado», pensó luego.

—¿Prometida? —repitió Edward.

—¡Sí, prometida! Y, para tu información, tengo una actitud perfectamente sana con respecto al sexo aunque el día que nos conocimos todavía fuera… —Bella no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

Pero no debería haberse molestado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—¿Virgen? —terminó Edward la frase por ella. Bella dejó escapar un estrangulado suspiro—. ¿Pensabas que no me habría dado cuenta?

—Lo esperaba, sí —Bella se mordió los labios.

—¿Para creer que no había ocurrido nada? ¿Quieres ser una virgen profesional? —se burló Edward—. La próxima vez que decidas criticarme, _cara_, recuerda que tú eres la mujer equilibrada que prefiere el sexo anónimo con un extraño que acostarse con su prometido.

—¡Yo no prefiero el sexo anónimo!

—Entonces sabías quién era yo.

—No tenía ni idea. Y tú tampoco sabías quién era.

—No, desde luego. Y la definición del diccionario de sexo anónimo es: mantener relaciones carnales con alguien a quien no se conoce.

—Mira, no sé por qué le estás dando tanta importancia al asunto. Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que te drogué o algo parecido —protestó Bella—. Ocurrió y no pienso enfadarme conmigo misma por ello. Y, para tu información, a mí me hubiera gustado mantener relaciones sexuales. Era Mike quien no… —de nuevo, no terminó la frase, mortificada por haber hablado demasiado.

—¿Tu prometido no quería acostarse contigo? —preguntó Edward.

Cualquier hombre que no hubiera querido acostarse con ella tenía que ser un imbécil.

—Se enamoró de otra persona y… mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo —replicó Bella.

—Ya, claro, dime qué más debo pensar. Apareciste de repente fingiéndote una chica de la limpieza… dices que no querías acostarte conmigo, pero al final lo hiciste.

—Yo no lo planeé. Fue un accidente… no sé, sexo por compasión.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho eso porque era mezquino, además de una mentira. Pero había veces en las que sólo funcionaba una mentira y ella estaba desesperada.

—Sí, por supuesto, _cara_ —dijo él, irónico.

—Ah, ya. Hace un minuto era capaz de acostarme contigo para conseguir un artículo y ahora, de repente, me acosté contigo porque eres totalmente irresistible, ¿es eso? A lo mejor sólo sentía curiosidad. Nunca me había acostado con un ciego.

—Nunca te habías acostado con un hombre.

—Pues espero que eso te haga sentir especial —dijo ella, enfadada—. Y no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo. A menos que sea porque te molesta que viera más allá de tu fachada de machito. No te preocupes, sé que lo que pasó no era nada personal.

—¿No era personal?

—Tú necesitabas a alguien y yo estaba allí.

Edward arrugó el ceño, apartando de sí el recuerdo de lo que había sentido cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Saber que era su primer amante lo había sorprendido, pero también lo había excitado, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

—Es cierto que siempre ha habido cosas, _cara_, que prefiero no hacer solo… —la deliberada crudeza hizo que Bella se pusiera colorada—. Es una manía mía. Pero si estamos hablando de necesidades, yo diría que tú me necesitabas al menos tanto como yo a ti. ¿Vas a poner eso en tu artículo? ¿Esta es una visita de cortesía para informarme de la inminente publicación? Cuéntame, ¿desde qué ángulo vas a contar la historia?

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Que es donde estaba cuando tú me sacaste al compartir tu delicioso cuerpo conmigo. Mira, ése podría ser un ángulo interesante: _Cómo salvé al millonario compartiendo generosamente mi cuerpo con él._ Pero debo decirte que sólo fue una noche de sexo, no fuiste mi salvación eterna.

Eso era algo que se había dicho a sí mismo en más de una ocasión.

—Créeme, no querría serlo —replicó ella.

—¿Por qué has venido entonces?

—Porque estoy embarazada —Bella lo había dicho sin pensar—. Estoy embarazada de doce semanas.

Edward, que estaba estirándose la corbata de seda, se quedó inmóvil. Durante unos segundos no hizo nada en absoluto, incluyendo, o eso le pareció a Bella, respirar.

—¿Embarazada?

—Fue una sorpresa para mí, te lo aseguro.

El corazón de Edward, y todo el mundo a su alrededor, parecían haberse detenido.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Crees que habría venido a verte si no lo estuviera? ¡Pues claro que estoy segura! —exclamó ella, un sollozo escapando de su garganta.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No, no estoy llorando —a través de las pestañas mojadas, Bella vio que él se tapaba la cara con las manos—. Y no sé tú, pero yo no veo ninguna necesidad de hablar sobre cómo o por qué…

—Creo que los dos sabemos cómo y por qué.

—El por qué sigue siendo un misterio para mí, pero estas cosas pasan —Bella se mordió los labios, incómoda.

—No, a mí no.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me había pasado hasta ahora.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —le espetó él. No sólo había dejado embarazada a una mujer, había dejado embarazada a una virgen. En algunas sociedades, ésa sería una ofensa capital.

—Mira, no te preocupes. Yo no espero nada de ti, sólo he venido porque me parecía mi obligación decírtelo… y ahora que te lo he dicho tengo que marcharme —Bella se colocó la bandolera del bolso firmemente al hombro.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí.

—Esto es irreal.

Ella lo entendía porque pensaba lo mismo.

—Sé que no es fácil de aceptar al principio, pero te dejaré mi número de teléfono por si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Probablemente tiraría el número a la papelera en cuanto se hubiera ido, pensó, pero al menos habría hecho lo que debía hacer.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Edward entonces.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Bella Swan.

Él sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

—No, quiero decir, quién eres… ¿por qué estabas limpiando la habitación esa noche? ¿Qué hacías en un helado castillo en medio de ninguna parte? —Edward sólo había notado el frío cuando ella se marchó—. La mujer con la que hablé al día siguiente…

—Jane, mi cuñada. Yo le pedí que no… —Bella pudo oír el estridente sonido de un teléfono a lo lejos y le pareció extraño que cosas normales ocurrieran en otros lugares del edificio mientras ella estaba experimentando el momento más extraño de su vida. No volvería a quejarse de cosas mundanas otra vez.

—¿Qué no me dijera dónde estabas?

—Aunque no le hubiese pedido que fuera discreta, mi cuñada no habría dicho nada.

—¿Discreta? Se inventó no sé qué historia sobre una epidemia.

—No se la inventó, era verdad —suspiró Bella—. Mira, ya te he dicho que yo no voy por ahí acostándome con extraños y me marché porque… estaba avergonzada —recordaba la vergüenza que había sentido cuando despertó con la cara de un hombre entre sus pechos.

Lo recordaba todo con gran detalle: el calor de su aliento, el sensual roce de su barba sobre la sensible piel.

Pero incluso llena de horror y vergüenza por lo que había hecho, no había podido resistir la tentación de pasar una mano por su pelo antes de apartarse.

—¿Entonces estás emparentada con la gente que lleva el castillo Armuirn? —preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero recordó después que él no podía verla.

—La familia de Jane, mi cuñada, es la propietaria del castillo. Había una epidemia de gripe en la zona y mi hermano estaba en cama, así que Jane no te mintió: yo les estaba echando una mano.

—El hombre del que me hablaste esa noche… Alec, ¿es tu hermano?

Bella no recordaba haber mencionado a Alec en absoluto.

—Sí, lo es. Jane y él tienen dos gemelos… pero bueno, supongo que eso a ti no te interesa.

Si aquel hombre no quería saber nada sobre su propio hijo, no iba a estar interesado en los hijos de un extraño.

—Tal vez deberías sentarte —dijo Edward.

—No, estoy bien así.

—Entonces me sentaré yo.

Bella lo vio doblar su altísima figura para dejarse caer sobre una silla, como si de repente se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

El silencio se alargó durante unos segundos…

—Esto no puede ser una broma… ¿estás embarazada de verdad?

—Sí.

Edward estaba un poco pálido pero, considerando la bomba que acababa de soltar, parecía tomárselo bastante bien… aparte de la vena que latía en su frente.

—¿Lo habías planeado?

—¿Perdona? —Bella se puso tensa.

La frialdad en su normalmente expresiva voz lo hizo entender que esa pregunta le había parecido un insulto y la frustración de no ver su cara era como un puñal en el pecho. Había habido muchos momentos amargos desde que perdió la vista; momentos en los que incluso tuvo que llorar de impotencia. Pero nunca lo había lamentado tanto como en aquel momento.

—¿Crees que lo tenía planeado?

—Es una posibilidad —dijo él, aunque sin mucha convicción.

—Sólo si tienes una mente retorcida. Pero no te preocupes, no quiero nada de ti. He venido a decírtelo porque me parecía que era lo que debía hacer.

—¿Lo que debías hacer?

—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a crear una teoría de la conspiración, no me habría molestado. Evidentemente, crees que todas las mujeres quieren quedar embarazadas de un hombre tan importante como tú… bueno, pues deja que te diga una cosa: a mí no me pareces una joya precisamente. A menos que me gusten los hombres cínicos y malvados…

—Ah, ahora soy cínico y malvado.

—Para tu información, si hubiera podido elegir al padre de mi hijo, no serías tú. Pero piensa lo que te dé la gana, me da igual.

Edward oyó el ruido del picaporte y se dio cuenta de que Bella iba a marcharse. Otra vez. Y la rabia que sintió fue seguida por algo que se negaba a reconocer como pánico.

—Cásate conmigo.

Esa orden, porque no era un ruego, hecha con tono seco, arruinó su perentoria salida.

—Quieres reírte de mí, pero…

Cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que no estaba riéndose. Ni siquiera estaba sonriendo. Ni un solo músculo de su cara se movía y los preciosos ojos verdes estaban concentrados en su cara.

Bella se dijo a sí misma que el peso que sentía en el pecho era compasión. La clase de compasión que sentiría por alguien que hubiera sufrido una tragedia.

—Pensé que habías dicho…

—Me has oído, Isabella.

La directora de su instituto era la única que la llamaba Isabella, pero ella no hacía que su corazón se acelerase.

—¿Estás proponiéndome que me case contigo?

—¿No era eso lo que tú querías? —Edward, que se había quedado casi tan sorprendido como ella por la proposición, ahora veía que era la única salida—. ¿No es eso para lo que has venido aquí?

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Nunca en un millón de años hubiera esperado eso… ni lo habría deseado. Mira, no sé si hablas en serio o…

—No es un tema sobre el que esté dispuesto a bromear, te lo aseguro.

A pesar de que se mostraba ofendido, Bella no estaba segura. La personalidad de aquel hombre, y los motivos que lo movían, eran un enigma para ella; algo irónico considerando que la conocía más íntimamente que cualquier otro hombre.

—¿Y no te parece que estás exagerando?

Como si las cosas no fueran ya bastante complicadas, tenía que añadir una idea absurda como ésa a la mezcla… y hacerla pensar en lo diferente que sería todo si lo que habían compartido no fuera sólo sexo.

—¿Ante una situación tan trivial como que vayas a tener un hijo mío? —le espetó él.

—Un hijo nuestro —le recordó Bella. Su repentina actitud posesiva era algo que la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Yo tengo una idea un poco anticuada sobre la familia.

—E imagino que tu novia también la tendrá —dijo ella—. Mira, yo no estoy tratando el asunto como algo trivial, sólo estoy intentando ponértelo fácil. No pienso hacer ninguna demanda, no voy a exigirte nada.

—Deberías hacerlo —murmuró Edward—. ¿Y a qué novia te refieres?

—A Tanya.

—Tanya no tiene por qué preocuparte.

—Pero supongo que ella tendrá algo que decir sobre este supuesto matrimonio, ¿no?

Y probablemente en voz alta, además. Para esa gente, la publicidad era una forma de vida. Para Bella, la idea de que su vida personal se convirtiera en moneda de cambio en las columnas de cotilleos era algo impensable.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Tanya?

—Más que conmigo, supongo —dijo Bella, sorprendida por el desinterés que mostraba por su ex amante. Aquel hombre era tan despiadado en su vida personal como en los negocios.

—No digas tonterías.

—¿Yo digo tonterías? —rió ella, llevándose una mano al pecho—. No he sido yo quien ha dicho que deberíamos casarnos. ¡Pero si no sabías mi nombre hasta hace diez minutos!

Aquella situación era absolutamente irreal. Pero lo más horrible era que, durante un segundo, casi había empezado a considerar la idea.

—Pero yo sabía otras cosas sobre ti, Isabella.

La inferencia sexual hizo que se ruborizase.

—No me conoces en absoluto.

—¿Tienes miedo de que un hombre ciego no pueda ser un buen padre?

Pensar en las muchas cosas que nunca podría hacer lo atormentaba. Y saber que nunca vería la cara de su hijo era como un cuchillo en su corazón.

—Que seas ciego no tiene nada que ver —dijo Bella—. Dicen que las mujeres se sienten instintivamente atraídas por los machos alfa para tener hijos y como tú eres el macho más alfa del planeta…

—Un hombre que necesita ayuda para cruzar la calle no puede proteger a su hijo del peligro.

El corazón de Bella se encogió al reconocer el miedo y la duda que había bajo esa fachada de seguridad.

—Ser ciego no te convierte en un mal padre o en un mal ejemplo —le dijo. Al contrario que acostarse con actrices rubias de largas piernas, en su opinión—. No tiene nada que ver con la situación… aunque si tú hubieras sido capaz de ver, nada de esto habría pasado.

—Quieres decir que yo no hubiera estado en Escocia esa noche.

—Quiero decir que habrías podido verme y no soy tu tipo.

Por un segundo deseó no haber dicho nada y dejar que Edward siguiera teniendo una imagen irreal de ella pero, por tentador que fuera, no podía hacerlo.

—Creo que deberías dejar que yo juzgara eso. Además, he visto tu cara con mis dedos.

—Pues entonces podrías hacer lo mismo con tu hijo.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Tengo pecas.

—Ah, muy bien.

—Muchas pecas —insistió Bella.

—Eso, por supuesto, lo cambia todo —sonrió Edward. Pero luego su expresión se volvió solemne—. ¿Ese prometido tuyo, el que te engañó, te ha dejado tan mala opinión de ti misma?

—¡No! Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Mike.

¿Y por qué estaba compartiendo con él algo que ella misma había tardado meses en descubrir?

—Es posible que no seas mi tipo, pero no por el aspecto físico. No eres mi tipo porque eres muy complicada.

Esa acusación la dejó sin habla.

—¿Yo, complicada?

—Sí, tú. Y tampoco suelo tener relaciones con mujeres que necesitan que se les diga lo guapas que son.

—¡Yo no…!

—Y no suelo tener relaciones con mujeres que no pierden una oportunidad de señalar mis defectos.

—Y, sin embargo, aún sigues dispuesto a casarte conmigo —replicó Bella, irónica—. Mira, estoy segura de que tú podrías ser un buen padre, ciego o no, pero serías un marido espantoso y yo no quiero estar casada con un hombre que no me quiere.

—Ah, ya veo, el amor lo conquista todo —dijo él, sarcástico.

—Tal vez no, pero a pesar de mi aparente falta de autoestima, yo no voy a conformarme con un segundo plato.

Edward, sorprendido aún por ser llamado «segundo plato», oyó que se abría la puerta y los recuerdos que había estado intentando contener aparecieron en la superficie con impía claridad para torturarlo. Recordaba haberla sentido temblar cuando trazaba la curva de su cadera con los dedos o cuando acariciaba sus delicados pechos con la boca. Y recordaba oírla suplicar que no parase mientras besaba su garganta donde estaba el eco de su pulso…

Qué ironía; la única mujer con la que se había acostado pero a la que no había visto y tenía de ella un recuerdo más vivido que de ninguna otra.

Y estaba a punto de desaparecer otra vez.

Con los dientes apretados, Edward se levantó de la silla. Estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

La maldita castaña volvía a escapar. Que ella saliera corriendo y él la siguiera no era lo más sensato para un hombre que quería mantener cierta ilusión de control.

Con el rostro ensombrecido, Edward se dio la vuelta para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre la silla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Empezó a llover justo cuando el taxi se detuvo. Bella tardó sólo unos segundos en subir al coche, pero cuando cerró la puerta estaba empapada.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla empezó a pensar en aquel fin de semana en Escocia… también había llovido esa noche.

Bella no había leído nada siniestro en las oscuras nubes, no sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre mientras conducía el Land Rover por el camino de grava que llevaba al castillo de Armuirn.

Sencillamente, le estaba haciendo un favor a su hermano y su cuñada y en lo único que pensaba era en un buen baño caliente. No había anticipado que limpiar las casitas de invitados que rodeaban el castillo sería tan agotador. Y tampoco tenía intención de decirlo en voz alta para confirmar la opinión de su hermano de que la vida en la ciudad la había vuelto blanda.

Cuando llegó al castillo inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirar las altas torres. El edificio, de piedra gris, podía verse desde muchos kilómetros y había sido el hogar de su cuñada cuando era pequeña, pero ahora Alec y Jane vivían en una granja cercana y habían convertido el edificio, y las casitas que lo rodeaban, en un hotel rural.

Bella sacó una enorme cesta que contenía los productos de limpieza, pensando que usar un plumero no era precisamente su idea de cómo pasar unas buenas vacaciones. Pero no podía irse de excursión por las montañas cuando una violenta epidemia de gripe tenía a su hermano y a la mitad de los empleados en cama.

Aunque había dicho estar dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, se había alegrado cuando el «lo que fuera» no consistía en cuidar de los gemelos de su hermano. Adoraba a sus sobrinos, pero la responsabilidad de mantener a la pareja entretenida y a salvo de todo peligro no era algo que le apeteciese en aquel momento.

Afortunadamente, Jane le había pedido que limpiase las casitas de invitados y, si tenía tiempo, que fuera a llevar la compra a la cocina del castillo.

Pero cuando le preguntó si también debía limpiar el polvo, su cuñada le había dicho que no. Por lo visto, el hombre que había alquilado el castillo para el verano no quería que lo limpiasen.

De hecho, no quería nada más que estar solo.

—¿Cómo es ese hombre?

—No me preguntes a mí, yo no lo he visto. Y creo que Alec tampoco. La reserva se hizo por Internet.

—Pero alguien tiene que haberlo visto —dijo Bella. Aquélla era, después de todo, una comunidad pequeña donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo.

—Demetri lo vio, creo, bajando de un helicóptero.

—¿Bajando de un helicóptero? ¿Y cómo era?

—Me dijo que era alto.

—Ah, cuánta información —rió Bella.

—Nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Se aloja en el castillo y no va al pueblo para nada. Deja la lista de cosas que necesita en la puerta cuando vamos a cambiar las sábanas, pero nada más.

—A lo mejor es un fugitivo —murmuró Bella—. A lo mejor está huyendo de la ley. O es una estrella de cine en medio de un escándalo.

—No, seguramente será un ejecutivo estresado que ha venido a pescar. Pero sea quien sea ha alquilado el castillo durante seis meses y ha pagado por adelantado, así que puede ser todo lo invisible que quiera —contestó su cuñada.

—¿Y ese hombre misterioso tiene un nombre?

—No me acuerdo… es extranjero, italiano, me parece.

Cuando Bella llegó al castillo para dejar las cosas en la cocina, su interés por el extraño había desaparecido. Estaba agotada. Había hecho veinte camas y pasado la aspiradora por diez habitaciones… por no mencionar los cristales y los cuartos de baño. Lo único que quería era volver a la granja y tumbarse en el sofá.

No había ni rastro del cliente antisocial y ninguna respuesta cuando asomó la cabeza en la cocina. Claro que estaba a oscuras, las persianas bajadas. Bella dejó la bolsa con la compra en el suelo y encendió la luz…

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, horrorizada. Aquello era un completo desastre, una zona de guerra llena de platos y vasos sucios. No había una sola superficie limpia. Un rápido examen a la nevera, donde Jane le había dicho que dejase las cosas, reveló que la mayoría de los productos frescos estaban pasados de fecha… algunos criando brotes incluso.

Bella, pensando con pena en el baño caliente y el sofá con los que había soñado, se remangó la blusa. Ella no era una fanática de la limpieza, pero aquello era intolerable.

Si el cliente no quería que limpiasen el castillo, era su problema, pero no iba a dejarlo así. Por higiene.

Media hora después, la cocina no haría sonreír a un inspector de Sanidad, pero había mejorado bastante. Cruzando los brazos, Bella asintió, satisfecha, mientras dejaba la última botella vacía en el contenedor de reciclaje.

—Espero que me lo agradezca.

—¿Quién demonios es usted y qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros para darle la vuelta.

Encontrándose cara a cara con el botón de una camisa de pana, levantó los ojos para ver a la persona cuyos dedos se clavaban en su carne y que, evidentemente, no le estaba agradecido en absoluto. Y se encontró mirando al hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

Sabía que estaba mirándolo como una tonta, pero no hubiera podido evitarlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Era alto, mucho más de metro ochenta y cinco, y parecía fuerte; pero no como esos hombres que iban al gimnasio todos los días para presumir de músculos. No, era más bien fibroso. Tenía un color de piel mediterráneo y el pelo cobrizo, rebelde, un poco demasiado largo. La estructura ósea de su cara era perfecta, con pómulos altos, nariz aquilina y una sombra de barba que le daba aspecto de pirata. En resumen, un hombre muy masculino.

Lo menos masculino eran esas pestañas larguísimas y la curva de sus labio inferior, compensada por la firmeza del superior; el efecto tan sensual que le provocó un estremecimiento.

Y cuando lo miró a los ojos tuvo que buscar aire. Eran tan verdes que parecían negros y, mirándolos, sentía como si estuviera cayendo a un precipicio…

Pero se recordó a sí misma el desbarajuste de la cocina.

—Debería estarme agradecida —le espetó, girando la cabeza para mirar fijamente las manos que seguían sobre sus hombros. Él, sin embargo, no pareció entender la indirecta y no era gratitud lo que había en sus facciones, sino furia—. ¿Le importaría soltarme de una vez?

Un segundo después el extraño aflojó la presión, aunque no apartó las manos.

—¿Quién es usted?

Bella tragó saliva. Lo que sabía era quién no era. No era una mujer que se quedara mirando a un hombre de esa forma. Y, definitivamente, no era una mujer que se sintiera atraída por el peligro. Pero si algún hombre representaba un peligro, era aquél.

Mirándolo sentía algo que hubiera preferido no sentir. Nunca en su vida un hombre había provocado una reacción así en ella.

La asustaba y la repelía pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía una vergonzosa excitación. Nunca en sus veinticuatro años había experimentado algo tan primario.

—Hable o…

—¡Suélteme! —gritó Bella, empujándolo.

—_Dio mio_! —exclamó él—. ¿Quiere dejar de moverse? ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?

—Había venido a dejar las cosas en la cocina y a cambiar las sábanas…

—¿Es la chica de la limpieza? —la interrumpió él.

No parecía convencido, pero era un alivio comprobar que, aunque seguía mirándola con desconfianza, parte de la hostilidad había desaparecido.

Bella dio un paso atrás, sus piernas chocando contra la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación y en la que tuvo que apoyarse, nerviosa.

—No, soy una ladrona de joyas de renombre internacional y suelo anunciar mi llegada cambiando las sábanas de los clientes —replicó, sarcástica.

Incluso a un metro, aquel hombre era demasiado impresionante. Sabía que no estaba en peligro físico, pero su estabilidad emocional era otra cosa. Cada vez que lo miraba tenía que tragar saliva y lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo no podía ni examinarlo porque se sentía avergonzada de su reacción ante aquel hosco y antipático italiano con boca de pecado.

«Por favor, muestra un poco de dignidad», se dijo a sí misma.

—Pues claro que he venido a limpiar. ¿Le parece que vengo vestida para ir a una fiesta?

El hombre clavó en ella su mirada, sin parpadear.

—No hueles como una chica de la limpieza.

—¿Y cómo huelen las chicas de la limpieza?

—No lo sé, como tú, seguramente. Nunca había abrazado a una como si fuera una amante.

El comentario hizo que Bella carraspease, nerviosa.

—Pues entonces es que no ha vivido nada.

—Un pensamiento tentador —dijo él.

—No era una invitación —replicó Bella.

—Entonces, ¿no es usted parte de los servicios que ofrece el castillo?

—No, yo no cobro por mis besos, sólo por pasar la escoba. Y sólo beso a la gente que me gusta.

El extraño miró hacia la ventana, aparentemente aburrido con la conversación. Bella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres no la encontrasen particularmente atractiva en el aspecto sexual, pero la mayoría no actuaban como si fuera invisible.

El silencio se alargó y, cuando el extraño habló por fin, Bella se llevó un sobresalto.

—No está bien despertar expectativas en un hombre para luego aplastarlas —le dijo—. Así que, señorita de la limpieza, puede tomar su escoba y su plumero e irse a casa. Los gerentes del castillo han sido informados de que no necesito servicio de habitaciones.

Bella estuvo tentada de marcharse, pero Alec y Jane ya tenían bastantes problemas como para enfrentarse con las quejas de un cliente.

—Me lo habían dicho, pero está equivocado.

—¿Estoy equivocado?

—Usted me necesita.

—Parece muy segura de su habilidad para satisfacer mis necesidades…

—No tiene por qué ser grosero —lo interrumpió ella—. Y, además, prefiero no pensar en sus necesidades. Lo que quería decir es que necesita el servicio de habitaciones… a menos que piense comer con los dedos, porque la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

—¿Y debo darle las gracias? Yo sabía dónde estaba todo.

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Quiere que tire las botellas vacías por la habitación para que se sienta como en casa?

—Puedo alargar la mano y tocar todo lo que necesito —el extraño hizo un gesto circular con las manos y, sin darse cuenta, rompió uno de los vasos recién fregados que Bella había dejado en la encimera. El inesperado estruendo de cristal sobresaltó tanto a Bella que dejó escapar un grito.

Y luego se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho deliberadamente.

—Supongo que ahora esperará que lo limpie. Pues si es así, está muy equivocado.

—No necesito que haga nada —replicó él, con los dientes apretados—. Yo soy más que capaz de… —furioso, dio un golpe sobre la encimera con la palma de la mano.

—Sí, desde luego, se nota que es muy capaz —dijo Bella, irónica—. ¡Dios mío, se ha cortado! —exclamó entonces—. Será tonto, mire lo que ha hecho…

—No es nada.

—Ha golpeado los cristales… ¿está ciego o qué?

—Lo estoy.

—Muy gracioso —empezó a decir Bella. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza comprobó que él estaba mirando la pared. Y su exasperación fue reemplazada por el horror al darse cuenta de la verdad: no era una broma absurda, era cierto.

—No puede ver… es usted ciego. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta —se disculpó.

Pero él apartó su mano cuando intentó tocarlo.

—Déjeme, no necesito su compasión.

Bella miró las gotas de sangre que estaban cayendo al suelo y tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que entiende?

—Que está enfadado conmigo porque lo he visto… vulnerable. No se preocupe, no voy a contárselo a nadie. Es evidente que está enfadado con el mundo, pero el hecho es que está ciego…

—¿Cree que necesito que una chica de la limpieza me lo recuerde?

Bella apretó los dientes y siguió como si no la hubiera interrumpido groseramente:

—Puede seguir ignorándolo si quiere pero, igual que los platos sucios, eso es algo que no va a desaparecer. Así que, si me permite que haga una sugerencia: ¿por qué no deja de actuar como un tonto y acepta la realidad? Sí, ya sé que no es justo, pero, oh, horror, la vida no es justa.

—Esto no es asunto suyo.

—No, ya lo sé. Y a mí me da igual. Pero no creo que su familia y sus amigos, la gente que le quiere, piense lo mismo. Ahora mismo estarán preocupados por usted…

Habría una esposa o una amante en alguna parte, seguro. Un hombre con su aspecto, un hombre que proyectaba una especie de campo de fuerza y sexualidad como él, no podría vivir como un monje.

El estúpido seguramente pensaría que estaba siendo noble y fuerte apartándose de todo para alojarse solo en un castillo medieval en medio de ninguna parte. Era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

—Y mientras tanto —siguió Bella— usted está aquí solo lamiéndose las heridas. Es un egoísta y un cobarde.

Había un gesto de total incredulidad en las facciones del extraño mientras inclinaba a un lado la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en ella.

A Bella le parecía imposible que no pudiese verla.

—¡Cobarde!

Ella estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás. Porque sabía que los animales heridos solían ser los más peligrosos. Y había algo impredecible y amenazador en aquel hombre.

Si tuviera una onza de sentido común, saldría por la puerta para no volver, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?, se preguntó. La adrenalina que recorría sus venas podía ser una pista. Bella arrugó el ceño porque no le gustaba nada esa conclusión… ni los sentimientos que el extraño despertaba en ella.

De modo que levantó orgullosamente la barbilla, aunque sabía que él no podía ver el gesto.

—No me importa por qué esté aquí, pero no hay que ser un genio para ver que no ha venido a pasear o a pescar. Y tampoco parece alguien en busca de paz espiritual.

Si lo era, había tomado el camino equivocado, pensó.

—Habla con mucha pasión para ser alguien que no tiene interés en el asunto. ¿Sabe una cosa? En mi experiencia, la gente que necesita meterse en la vida de los demás frecuentemente es que carece de una vida propia.

—Ah, ya veo. Dicen que el ataque es la mejor defensa —replicó ella, irónica—. Pero yo soy muy feliz. No todo el mundo necesita un hombre para llenar su vida.

Bella se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

—Además, no estamos hablando de mi vida.

—Aunque seguro que es fascinante —dijo él.

Ese comentario desdeñoso hizo que Bella tuviera que luchar para controlar su antipatía, que crecía por segundos.

—Si sigue sangrando así, a usted no le va a quedar mucho de vida. Alec tiene un botiquín en el Land Rover, voy a buscarlo.

—No necesito una enfermera.

—Le aseguro que no lo soy, pero haré lo que pueda.

—¿Quién es Alec?

Con la mano en el picaporte, Bella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—El propietario del castillo.

—¿Llama a su jefe por el nombre de pila?

—Aquí nos llevamos todos muy bien —Bella se encogió de hombros. El tono del extraño sugería que él no trataría a sus subordinados con tanta familiaridad. A pesar de su aspecto descuidado, parecía un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes—. Y usted se llevaría bien con Alec. También él piensa que no tengo vida propia.

Las tácticas casamenteras de su hermano nunca habían sido nada sutiles, pero lo que Alec y otras personas preocupadas por el asunto no tenían en cuenta era que no se había lanzado de cabeza al trabajo porque su prometido la hubiera dejado por otra mujer.

Se había lanzado de cabeza al trabajo, olvidándose de todo lo demás, porque le gustaba.

Ya había olvidado a Mike. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con él. Estaba enfadada consigo misma porque, en el fondo, siempre había sabido que no la quería. No era el respeto lo que impedía que se acostase con ella antes de casarse, como decía, sino una total falta de interés.

Y cuando había visto la clase de mujer que le gustaba entendió por qué, Jessica, la belleza nórdica a la que había conocido y con la que se había casado en el espacio de dos semanas, medía un metro ochenta y tenía un cuerpo por el que se volvería loco cualquier hombre.

Aún mirando por encima del hombro, Bella vio al italiano tomar un paño para limpiarse la herida.

—A mí me da igual que quiera esconderse aquí como un recluso barbudo —le dijo, con aparente indiferencia. Claro que, si él hubiera podido ver su cara, se habría dado cuenta de que no era verdad.

Pero no podía.

De nuevo, sintió una ola de compasión por el extraño. Pero se había dado cuenta de que esa compasión sólo lo haría más obstinado y menos colaborador, de modo que intentó disimular.

—Voy a limpiar esa herida le guste o no.

—¿Recluso barbudo?

Bella casi sonrió cuando él levantó una mano para tocarse la cara, como sorprendido al comprobar que tenía barba de varios días. Era irónico en realidad. Había tantos hombres por ahí que buscaban esa imagen de barba descuidada, y aquel hombre la conseguía sin intentarlo siquiera.

—Llámeme egoísta, pero sería malo para el negocio que volviera a casa en un ataúd y este castillo es el único sitio que ofrece puestos de trabajo en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

—Entonces quiere limpiarme la herida para que no afecte a la economía local, no porque sea un ángel.

—Si esa mala educación es un mecanismo de defensa para mantener a la gente a distancia, debo decirle que funciona —replicó Bella.

Y entonces el italiano hizo algo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida: sonrió. Una sonrisa que revelaba unos dientes blanquísimos y unas preciosas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver la transformación. Era guapísimo.

Él completó la transformación echando hacia atrás la cabeza para lanzar una sonora carcajada. El sonido era profundo, masculino y muy atractivo.

—Tiene la lengua muy sucia, jovencita.

Había cierta admiración en su tono y a Bella le pareció más turbadora que su hostilidad. Consternada, abrió la puerta y sólo cuando llegó al patio se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del oscuro cielo mientras Bella corría hacia el Land Rover para buscar el botiquín. Había esperado que la tormenta se desatara cuando ella ya estuviese en la granja porque un incidente de la infancia la había dejado con un miedo irracional a los truenos, pero no iba a tener suerte. Además, la lluvia hacía que la carretera, llena de curvas, fuese un verdadero peligro.

Casi sintió la tentación de subir al coche y delegar la tarea de curar la herida de aquel desagradecido a otra persona. Pero no volver sería como admitir que temía los sentimientos que aquel hombre despertaba en ella.

La cocina, con su chimenea y su suelo de piedra, era casi tan grande como un establo y, a pesar de eso, Bella sentía como si las paredes se cerrasen a su alrededor. El extraño hacía que cualquier espacio pareciese diminuto.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —le preguntó.

Era una invitación que la propia Bella hubiese querido aceptar porque le temblaban un poco las rodillas.

Y la expresión del extraño era tan hosca como antes mientras alargaba el brazo hacia ella.

—_Dio mio!_ Vamos, limpie la herida si tanto interés tiene.

—¿Ése es el encanto italiano del que tanto he oído hablar? —la irónica sonrisa de Bella desapareció al ver la herida en la palma de la mano—. Oiga, tiene que ir a un médico. Puede que tengan que darle puntos y…

—Lo que necesito es un poco de tranquilidad, así que póngame una tirita o váyase.

Bella suspiró mientras limpiaba la herida con antiséptico, el silencio puntuado sólo por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales.

—Se avecina una buena tormenta.

Ella dio un respingo cuando un relámpago iluminó la cocina.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Nada… que no me gustan las tormentas —en la distancia, Bella podía escuchar el retumbar de los truenos.

—Está muy cerca.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —suspiró ella—. Perdone si le he hecho daño —añadió luego, poniéndole una tirita—. Bueno, ya está. ¿Quiere que llame a alguien?

—Me gustaría…

En ese momento, un trueno retumbó con tal violencia que Bella soltó el botiquín que tenía en la mano, asustada. Pero unos segundos después no pudo ver nada porque se fue la luz y la cocina quedó en total oscuridad.

—Cálmese, no pasa nada.

—¡Se ha ido la luz!

Sólo podía ver su sombra, pero no los detalles de su rostro.

—Se fue para mí hace cinco semanas.

Sólo cinco semanas. Bella abrió mucho los ojos y, por un momento, se olvidó de la tormenta.

—¿Fue algo gradual o…?

—¿Quiere decir si tuve tiempo de practicar con el bastón y el Braille? No, no lo tuve. Fue un efecto secundario de la operación después de un accidente —le explicó él—. Lo bueno es que yo soy el hombre que cualquiera querría tener a su lado cuando se va la luz. ¿Te da miedo la oscuridad, ángel mío? —le preguntó, tuteándola por primera vez.

—¿Y a ti? —Bella alargó la mano para tocar su cara, deslizando los dedos por los contornos, intentando convertir el mensaje táctil en una imagen.

¿Era así como veía él?

¿Vivía con el miedo a la oscuridad a la que ahora tenía que enfrentarse cada día? La idea de un mundo a oscuras hizo que se le encogiera el corazón y, sin pensar, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó con una ferocidad nacida no sólo del deseo, sino de la compasión.

Él no reaccionó inmediatamente y durante esos segundos Bella deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Pero entonces respondió, besándola con la desesperación de un hombre hambriento.

—A veces —se oyó decir a sí misma cuando el beso terminó— me da miedo casi todo.

Pero nada en su vida la asustaba tanto como el deseo que sentía en los brazos de aquel completo extraño.

—Lo escondes bien.

Tal vez. Pero Bella no pudo esconder el escalofrío que sintió cuando él metió una mano bajo su blusa, los largos dedos masculinos deslizándose por su espalda. Ni siquiera lo intentó.

Y cuando inclinó la oscura cabeza para buscar su boca de nuevo, abriendo los labios con su lengua, le devolvió el beso sin pensárselo dos veces. Después, tomó su cara entre las manos para pasar un dedo por sus labios, hinchados de los besos.

—_Dio mio_, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Bella, temblando, susurró:

—No has perdido tu habilidad, te lo aseguro.

Él levantó las cejas, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer.

Esas palabras enviaron una nueva ola de calor por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Y me deseas?

La electricidad del silencio que siguió a esa pregunta contrastaba con la tormenta que se había desatado fuera. Cuando por fin habló, su voz era más ronca que antes:

—¿Tú qué crees? —agarrando su trasero, la apretó contra él para que pudiera sentir con qué fuerza la deseaba.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Bella al sentir el roce contra su vientre.

—¿Y tú a mí, _cara_? —sin esperar respuesta, él le quitó la blusa y alargó las dos manos para desabrochar el sujetador.

Pero Bella, de repente, recuperó el sentido común y negó con la cabeza.

—No, aún no.

—Para ti también ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —susurró él. Le temblaba la voz, como temblaba todo su cuerpo de deseo mientras buscaba sus labios de nuevo.

Bella se quedó sorprendida cuando, sin soltar sus caderas, se puso de rodillas y, colocando una mano en su espalda, la empujó hacia él.

—¿Qué estás…? —no pudo terminar la frase porque, de repente, sintió el roce de su lengua a través de la seda del sujetador. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la erótica caricia enviando una ola de calor hasta su pelvis—. Oh, Dios…

No reconocía su propia voz. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y no podía concentrarse en nada. Estaba encendida, cada célula de su cuerpo buscando las caricias de aquel hombre. Y pensó que no podría soportarlo más. Pero quizá esa frase no estaba en su cabeza, quizá lo había dicho en voz alta porque él dejó escapar un gruñido.

—Yo tampoco, _cara_ —dijo, tomándola en brazos, sus grandes manos apretando su trasero.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo en la boca. Sabía a whisky… y entonces recordó las botellas vacías.

—¿Estás borracho?

—Esa sería una excusa. Pero no, no lo estoy. Aunque tampoco creo estar totalmente cuerdo —dijo él, buscando sus labios de nuevo—. Qué bien sabes. ¿Todos los ángeles saben así de bien?

—No pares —le rogó ella, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

—No lo haré… no puedo —algo en su voz daba a entender que la situación era incomprensible para él.

Ya eran dos, pensó Bella, agarrándose a su cuello mientras subía los peldaños de la escaleras de dos en dos, sujetándose con una mano a la barandilla. Lo hacía como si no pesara nada.

Un relámpago iluminó el dormitorio cuando acababan de entrar y, sin decir nada, él la tumbó sobre la cama. De nuevo, la oscuridad se había cerrado sobre ellos, pero Bella recordaba el deseo que había visto en su rostro.

Mientras le quitaba el resto de la ropa lo oyó jadear, excitado… y para entonces Bella ya había dejado de respirar.

Recordó haber leído en alguna parte que las inhibiciones de una persona se liberaban en la oscuridad. Y tenía que ser cierto porque, de repente, Bella tomó su mano para ponerla sobre el triangulo de rizos entre sus piernas, urgiéndolo a tocarla.

—Yo no soy así —susurró, cuando él deslizó dos dedos en su interior. Pero estaba encendida, derritiéndose, arqueándose hacia su mano…

—Pues seas quien seas, _cara_, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Bella dejó escapar un grito de protesta cuando se apartó de ella, pero volvió unos segundos después y su ropa había desaparecido. El contacto pie con piel la hizo sentir un escalofrío y también pareció despertar su instinto natural. Un instinto desconocido para ella.

—Eres tan guapo —musitó, poniendo una mano sobre su torso—. Me gustas mucho…

Era liberador y excitante acariciar su piel desnuda y notar cómo contenía el aliento cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo. Aquel cuerpo masculino la fascinaba.

Con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad por tal atrevimiento. Bella dejó que su mano rozase…

Cuando se apartó de golpe, él soltó una carcajada.

—Te he dicho que había pasado mucho tiempo. Y eso es lo que me haces, cariño.

Colocándose encima, la dejó sentir su erección sobre el vientre y luego, tomando su mano, la puso sobre el duro miembro. Y Bella tuvo que contener un grito.

—Eres increíble…

Esta vez fue él quien se apartó, ahogando su gemido de protesta con los labios. Mientras se besaban con enfebrecida desesperación, sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro como si quisieran ser uno solo, Bella sintió algo que no había sentido nunca y a lo que no podía poner nombre cuando él metió una rodilla entre sus piernas y empujó hacia arriba… un grito escapó de su garganta en el momento de la íntima invasión.

Él le hablaba en voz baja. Bella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo porque no hablaba italiano, pero sonaba muy bonito. Y era maravilloso estar así porque, aunque más o menos sabía lo que seguiría después, estaba deseando vivirlo personalmente.

De modo que se agarró a sus hombros, deslizando los dedos por su espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas…

—Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarme —le advirtió él.

Pero Bella no quería que se controlase, al contrario. El fuego que había en su sangre le pedía que se dejase ir. Y él pareció entender porque, un segundo después, empezó a empujar con más fuerza, apoyando las dos manos a cada lado de su cara.

Bella enredó las piernas en su cintura, apretándose ansiosamente contra él. La anticipación era tal que pensó que iba a explotar… y lo hizo.

Empezó despacio, como un calambre que la recorría de arriba abajo… y luego una sensación indescriptible que la obligó a cerrar los ojos; la fuerza del clímax arrancando un grito de sus labios mientras él, jadeando, se dejaba ir en su interior.

Luego se quedó inmóvil, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para romper la íntima conexión hasta unos segundos después.

—No quiero aplastarte, _cara_.

Bella, a quien le gustaba ser aplastada por aquel cuerpo masculino, no sabía qué hacer hasta que, de repente, él tiró de su brazo para tumbarla de costado.

—Vas a tener frío, ángel —murmuró, cubriéndola con el edredón—. Lo siento, no he dormido en varios días, pero ahora tengo que cerrar los ojos. No te vayas.

Mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, Bella recordó algo que le había dicho una amiga suya después de romper una turbulenta relación.

—El sexo no es la cura, es una droga. Y a menudo es peor que la enfermedad. Yo prefiero estar sola que necesitar tanto a alguien.

Entonces Bella no lo había entendido, pero ahora sí. No se había sentido sola antes, no había sentido que a su vida le faltaba algo… y ahora sí.

Pero ella era una adulta y no iba a dejar que su vida cambiara por un encuentro fortuito con un hombre carismático, fascinante y lleno de defectos.

Ahora, doce semanas después, Bella se maravillaba de su ingenuidad al pensar que seguir adelante iba a ser tan sencillo. Una sola experiencia le había enseñado que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; sobre todo cuando tenía un constante recordatorio de esa noche.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el estómago, pensando en cuánto querría a aquel niño, fuera hijo de Edward Cullen o no.

—Yo diría que es mejor que siga a pie —le aconsejó el taxista—. El tráfico no se mueve.

Bella miró al hombre, despistada.

—¿Qué? Ah, gracias —murmuró, buscando el monedero.

Que el pasado la arrastrase de esa forma, haciendo que se olvidara de todo, era algo que tenía que aprender a controlar. Era absurdo recordar y más absurdo pensar que pudiese tener algo en común con un hombre sólo porque hubieran compartido una noche de pasión.

Había estado entre sus brazos y habían hecho el amor, pero Edward Cullen seguía siendo un completo enigma para ella. Seguía sin saber qué pasaba por su cabeza y quizá era lo mejor. Eran de dos mundos diferentes.

Se decía a sí misma que se alegraba de que hubiera rechazado la oportunidad de tomar parte en la vida de su hijo. Al menos así podría mantenerlo fuera de la suya, decidió.

—Quédese con el cambio —le dijo al taxista, antes de perderse entre una masa de peatones. Ir a verlo había sido un error, pero un error que no volvería a cometer.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Bella miró su reloj antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho de su editor… ¡porras! Llegaba diez minutos tarde.

Eric Yorkie, el editor del Chronicle, era bien conocido por dos cosas: su barba blanca de Santa Claus y su paranoica aversión a la impuntualidad.

Incluso había dejado plantados a varios actores de Hollywood porque llegaban tarde a una cita… y ella no era una actriz famosa ni una diva, sino una periodista joven cuyo contrato temporal estaba a punto de terminar.

Unas semanas antes, conseguir aquel contrato había sido el centro de todas sus ambiciones y la posibilidad de que el propio Eric se lo ofreciese la tenía más nerviosa que nunca.

Sin embargo, ahora que la seguridad económica era más importante que nunca, Bella llamó a la puerta del despacho sintiéndose curiosamente… distante.

Seguramente aquella reunión no tenía nada que ver con su contrato. Eric Yorkie tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse de los contratos de los empleados más jóvenes. En las dos ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado cara a cara ni siquiera recordaba su nombre… aunque le habían dicho que no se lo tomara como algo personal. Aparentemente, a Eric no se le daba bien recordar nombres, ya fueran de políticos o de miembros de la realeza.

Pero si no era el contrato, ¿qué más podría explicar que la llamase a su despacho en su día libre?

Podría haberlo intuido si su disciplina mental no se hubiera desintegrado. No podía pensar con claridad sin que la imagen de Edward Cullen apareciese en su cabeza…

—¡Olvídate de una vez! —se dijo a sí misma. Si no quería saber nada de su hijo, era problema de Cesare—. ¡Peor para él!

—¿Eh?

Bella hizo una mueca de disculpa cuando Eric abrió la puerta.

—Perdona…

—Entra —la interrumpió él—. Siéntate… iré directamente al grano.

El editor lo hizo y Bella lo escuchó, su ansiedad convirtiéndose en angustia cuando terminó de hablar.

—¿Qué estoy despedida?

Era una sorpresa total, algo absolutamente inesperado. Ella era un poco insegura, pero sabía que hacía bien su trabajo.

El editor dirigió la miraba hacia una planta colocada en la estantería.

—Tenemos que dejarte ir. Lo siento.

Bella se levantó, indignada.

—No tanto como yo, se lo aseguro.

—Por supuesto, te daremos unas referencias excelentes.

—¿Puede decirme qué he hecho mal?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… ¡maldita sea! —exclamó Eric, golpeando el escritorio con el puño y provocando que un montón de papeles cayeran al suelo.

—¿Entonces?

—Va a haber cambios en el periódico. Una reorganización completa.

Ella aceptó tan vaga explicación encogiéndose de hombros.

—Muy bien, me llevaré mis cosas.

—No hay prisa, no hay prisa —dijo Eric, incómodo.

Bella consiguió recoger sus cosas sin encontrarse con nadie y, mientras volvía a casa, iba pensando en todo lo que podría haberle dicho. Pero cuando logró abrir la puerta, la furia había dejado paso a la angustia y las lágrimas la cegaban mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

Llevaban media hora en el coche cuando Alistair, sentado frente al volante, tocó su brazo.

—Se acerca una chica, bajita, morena… y creo que está llorando. Va a entrar en el edificio.

—La seguiremos —dijo Edward, intentando no pensar en las lágrimas. Aquélla era una situación en la que el fin justificaba los medios.

Alistair respondió con un gruñido de afirmación, pero sin mostrar sorpresa alguna. Llevaba diez años trabajando para Edward Cullen y su trabajo requería cierta flexibilidad.

Después de abrirle la puerta del coche, puso una mano en su brazo para guiarlo hasta el edificio.

—Quinta planta, apartamento 17 B.

¿Estaría llorando Bella en el apartamento 17 B?

La expresión de Edward se convirtió en una máscara de resolución. No quería sentirse culpable por esas lágrimas. No, lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para todos.

—El ascensor está fuera de servicio —dijo Alistair.

—¿El edificio está en malas condiciones? ¿Le hace falta una mano de pintura al portal?

—Varias manos de pintura, diría yo. O mejor aún, lo podrían tirar abajo.

—Eres un pedante —rió Edward, que conocía los gustos refinados de su conductor. Pero luego su expresión se volvió seria. Un edificio que su fastidioso chófer encontraba inaceptable no era un sitio donde tuviera intención de dejar que se criase su hijo.

Alistair, que tenía un pequeño problema de sobrepeso, estaba jadeando cuando por fin llegaron a la quinta planta. Edward no.

—Tienes que hacer más ejercicio, amigo mío.

El chófer dejó escapar un gruñido antes de darle una rápida explicación de cómo era el descansillo.

—¿Quiere que espere?

—No, te llamaré cuando te necesite.

Bella seguía tumbada en el sofá, con el abrigo puesto, cuando sonó el timbre. Y sólo cuando el vecino de arriba empezó a dar golpes en el suelo y resultó evidente que la visita no iba a marcharse hizo un intento de levantarse.

—Muy bien, muy bien —murmuró, pasándose una mano por la cara mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Tan desolada estaba que olvidó preguntar quién era… y se vio empujada contra la pared cuando Edward Cullen entró en el apartamento.

Bella estaba demasiado atónita como para decir nada.

—Di algo o empezaré a pensar que he entrado en el apartamento equivocado.

Era mentira. Podría haber reconocido el aroma de su piel en una habitación llena de gente y estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con que su sentido del olfato se hubiera desarrollado desde que perdió la vista.

Bella suspiró ruidosamente mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Tenía un aspecto increíble, el compendio de la belleza masculina, y estaba tan cerca que podría tocarlo. Pero no iba a hacerlo porque aún le quedaba un gramo de sentido común y la pasada experiencia le había enseñado que cualquier forma de contacto físico con aquel hombre era altamente peligrosa.

Bajo la chaqueta de ante llevaba una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros negros que destacaban sus largas piernas y sus delgadas caderas.

Bella intentó apartar los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo. Sospechaba que era un hombre que hacía huir a mucha gente… y si ella lo hubiera hecho, no estaría metida en aquel lío. Aunque seguramente se habría quedado sin trabajo de todas formas.

Por fin, consiguió hablar:

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? ¿Y qué haces aquí? No me apetece hablar con nadie ahora mismo…

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando hacerse la dura.

—Estás llorando.

Se sintió avergonzado, pero no era momento para sentimentalismos; estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.

—¿Quieres marcharte, por favor?

—No, no podría irme aunque quisiera —Edward se pasó una mano por los ojos—. Estoy ciego, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo ella, aunque seguía siendo difícil de creer.

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, era humor negro.

—No, era una broma de mal gusto.

—Soy famoso por ello.

—Mira… —Bella se detuvo, sin saber cómo llamarlo—. Mira, Edward…

—¿Tan difícil ha sido eso?

—¿Qué?

—Llamarme por mi nombre.

—Sí, lo ha sido —suspiró ella. ¿Y por qué no? Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era difícil—. Edward, el asunto es que he tenido un mal día y la última persona a la que me apetece ver es a ti.

Incapaz de contenerlas, sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su rostro una vez más, pero las secó con el dorso de la mano.

—A veces ayuda hablar de los problemas.

—Por favor, no te hagas el comprensivo.

Edward, que sabía bien que ni el más generoso de los críticos diría eso de él, alargó una mano para tocar su cara. Ella la apartó, pero no antes de que un escalofrío la recorriese de arriba abajo.

—La ventaja de estar en compañía de un ciego, _cara_, es que no tienes por qué preocuparte de tu aspecto.

—He intentado hablar contigo y lo único que conseguí fue un dolor de cabeza. Mira, lo siento. Sé que sólo estabas intentando ser caballeroso al sugerir que nos casáramos… eres italiano y la familia es importante para ti…

Bella no pudo terminar la frase, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el esfuerzo de contener los sollozos. Y eso afectó a Edward como las lágrimas de una mujer no lo habían afectado nunca.

Dio un paso adelante para abrazarla, pero lanzó una maldición al chocar contra un obstáculo imprevisto.

—Lo siento, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Y no te preocupes, enseguida se me pasará.

Edward se había dicho eso mismo cien veces aquel día: ya se le pasaría.

—No, tienes que desahogarte.

De repente, Isabella se echó en sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

—No digas nada, abrázame.

Edward tardó un segundo en reaccionar. No debería sentirse culpable cuando estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer y él, que en circunstancias normales no era un hombre afligido por las dudas, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Había visto la situación con total objetividad. La habilidad de hacer eso, combinada con la suerte y el talento, era lo que lo había convertido en un hombre muy rico. Pero no era tan fácil mantener la objetividad cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

Un sentimiento fuerte y poco familiar despenó a la vida mientras le quitaba el abrigo mojado y movía las manos arriba y abajo por su espalda. Luego apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza e intentó mantener las cosas en perspectiva.

Habría otros trabajos.

Pero ése no era el asunto y lo sabía. Lo había sabido cuando llamó al propietario del Chronicle para pedirle un favor, pero había racionalizado sus actos. Ahora, al ver las consecuencias de cerca, eso era más difícil.

Se había enfadado con ella cuando lo llamó «segundo plato» y seguía deseando que lo retirase; un deseo extraño para un hombre a quien jamás le había importado un bledo la opinión de los demás.

Lo que pensara de él no era relevante, aunque estaría más cómodo casado con alguien que no lo odiase.

Porque tenían que casarse.

Aquella mañana había llamado a Eric Yorkie, el propietario del Chronicle, para pedirle un favor. Y, aunque seguramente no le había gustado nada, Eric se lo hizo de todas formas.

No iban a ofrecerle una renovación del contrato a Isabella.

A Edward le parecía razonable suponer que, estando sin trabajo, la independiente Isabella se daría cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Y, por supuesto, su proposición le parecería más interesante o, al menos, no la rechazaría de inmediato.

La ironía del asunto no se le escapaba. Había pasado toda su vida escapando de las garras de mujeres que querían casarse con él por su dinero y ahora se veía obligado a recurrir a trucos sucios para venderse como un buen partido.

Pero había decidido no tener escrúpulos sobre el asunto y haría lo que fuera, incluso venderse a sí mismo para asegurarse de que su hijo no creciera sin un padre. Para que su hijo no sintiera nunca que no tenía una familia. Los padres querían para los hijos lo que ellos no habían tenido, y Edward no era una excepción.

Bella no se daba cuenta de nada salvo del refugio que los brazos de Edward le ofrecían. Debería haberse apartado en cuanto notó la dureza y el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma masculino de su piel. Pero se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, deseando que el momento no terminase nunca.

Edward no era la solución a sus problemas y eso hacía que sentirse segura entre sus brazos fuera aún más incomprensible.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pensó, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

—Lo siento. Me temo que estás en el sitio equivocado en el momento menos oportuno.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Verás las cosas mejor por la mañana. ¿No es eso lo que dicen?

—En este caso, no. Me he quedado sin trabajo.

¿Por qué estaba contándoselo?

Sin esperar respuesta. Bella entró en el salón y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Pero cuando levantó la mirada vio que Edward la había seguido y estaba tocando la pared…

Avergonzada, se levantó para guiarlo. No podía ni imaginar algo más aterrador que entrar en un sitio que no conocía sin poder verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero él no parecía asustado en absoluto. Edward Cullen era un hombre increíble, por irritante que fuera.

—Con que me indiques hacia dónde debo ir, es suficiente.

—Siéntate ahí —dijo Bella, guiándolo hasta una silla.

—¿Por qué has perdido tu empleo? —Edward tocó el respaldo un momento antes de sentarse.

—Por lo visto, no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo como yo creía —suspiró ella—. ¿Te gustan más los periodistas malos que los competentes?

—¿Eso es lo que te dijeron, que no eras competente?

—No, en realidad me han dicho que era un problema de reorganización. Pero es lo mismo.

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva. Él había manipulado la situación porque quería que fuese vulnerable, pero no tan vulnerable como para aceptar la derrota con tal resignación. Isabella era una luchadora… ¡llevaba luchando desde el día que se conocieron! Y le parecía horrible oírla tan resignada, tan derrotada.

—O sea, que vas a abandonar.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—No sabía que fueras una derrotista.

—No lo soy, soy realista —Bella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin saber por qué estaba allí.

Suponía que tenía algo que ver con el niño, pero ¿qué? De repente, una sospecha empezó a formarse en su menta. Si se atrevía a decir que no tuviera el niño…

—¿Qué vas a hacer, quedarte en casa de tus padres?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, mi madre el año pasado.

—Lo siento.

Su compasión parecía genuina, pero sus ojos, su boca, la distraían. Sintiéndose culpable, Bella apartó la mirada. Mirarlo así cuando él no podía verla le parecía una intrusión. Estaba invadiendo su privacidad como una _voyeur_.

—No fue totalmente inesperado. Estuvo mal muchos años y su enfermedad incluso llegó a estar en remisión, pero la última vez… —Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando— no se pudo hacer nada.

Edward no podía ver su cara, pero sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—¿Tus padres viven?

—Sí.

—Supongo que estás preocupado por lo que pensarán… sobre el niño, quiero decir.

—No, mis padres están muy ocupados viviendo su vida —contestó Edward.

Su padre había descubierto la alegría de la paternidad el año anterior, cuando cumplió los sesenta. Su nueva esposa tenía veintidós años. Y su madre se dedicaba a cuidar de sus hijas adolescentes, hermanastras de Edward, y a mantenerse guapa y joven para su segundo marido. No admitía haber pasado por el quirófano, pero sus arrugas desaparecían como por arte de magia.

—¿Vas a decírselo?

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo que no quería hablar del tema.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Buscar un trabajo —respondió Bella—. Tengo que pagar el alquiler. Y nunca se sabe, mi experiencia como limpiadora me podría venir bien. Puede que te pida referencias.

—Las referencias que yo podría darte quizá no te conseguirían el tipo de trabajo que tú buscas, _cara_.

Ella sabía que estaba intentando insultarla, no seducirla. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar un escalofrío de… no sabía qué.

—Si lo único que sabes hacer es emitir comentarios groseros como ése, te puedes marchar ahora mismo. A menos que tengas alguna sugerencia.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿No me digas?

—Sobre lo que dijiste ayer, que ser ciego no tenía nada que ver con que no aceptaras mi proposición de matrimonio…

—Es verdad.

—Demuéstralo.

El reto hizo que Bella arrugase el ceño.

—¿Cómo?

—Di que sí.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Bella se echó hacia atrás en la silla como si alguien la hubiera golpeado.

—¿Sigues queriendo que me case contigo?

—¿Por qué no? Vas a tener un hijo mío, Isabella. Nada ha cambiado salvo que ahora no puedes mantenerlo —dijo él, inclinando a un lado la cabeza.

Bella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder decirle que eso daba igual, que perder su trabajo no tenía importancia, pero no lo hizo. Porque no era verdad.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —suspiró—. Pero qué ironía, pensé que habías venido para sugerir…

No terminó la frase, sabiendo que Edward estaba alerta a cada nota de su voz. Parecía poseer una turbadora habilidad para oír no sólo lo que una persona decía, sino lo que no decía.

—¿Pensabas que iba a sugerir qué?

—Pensé que no querías que siguiera adelante con el embarazo.

Edward se puso pálido.

—_Dio mio_, ¿habías pensado eso de verdad?

—Según lo veo yo, podría ser una solución para ti —insistió ella.

—Tú no ves nada, _cara_ —replicó Edward, apretando los dientes—. Salvo lo que quieres ver, naturalmente. Yo soy el malo de la película, pero esto no es una película y, si lo fuera, tú no serías la única protagonista.

—Muy críptico. ¿Qué estás intentando decir?

—Que es nuestra película y nuestro hijo. Y un hijo necesita un padre y una madre.

—En general suele ser así. No es opcional, al contrario que el matrimonio —Bella se levantó y empezó a pasear por el salón, enfadada.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa…

—¡Me pondré todo lo nerviosa que me dé la gana!

—Este matrimonio es sólo un arreglo de conveniencia…

—Lo dices como si fuera inevitable —lo interrumpió ella—. Y, además, ¿de qué estás hablando? Un arreglo de conveniencia…

—Un matrimonio no tiene que durar para siempre.

El matrimonio de sus padres no había durado. Su padre, un adúltero confeso, se había marchado de casa cuando Edward cumplió diez años y el contacto con él durante el resto de su infancia se había limitado a las tarjetas de Navidad y algún regalo de cumpleaños, normalmente con un mes de retraso.

Edward estaba decidido a que su hijo nunca fuera el niño que tenía que inventar los maravillosos viajes a los que le llevaba su padre ante amigos que tenían a los dos progenitores en casa. Su madre hacía lo que podía, pero una vez que se volvió a casar y tuvo más hijos, tres niñas, su nueva familia había requerido toda su atención.

Y Edward, por lo tanto, nunca había encontrado su sitio.

Bella se detuvo a un metro de su silla.

—Yo prefiero que mi matrimonio dure para siempre. Claro que encontrar a un hombre que acepte un hijo que no es suyo puede que no sea tan fácil.

Él se quedó en silencio. Otro hombre criando a su hijo. Otro hombre compartiendo cama con Isabella…

La presión en sus sienes aumentó, el dolor como un golpeteo continuo y ensordecedor.

—No creo que sea el momento de ponerse a pensar en eso —la necesidad de ir al grano era más importante que reconocer la hipocresía de esa crítica—. Yo te ofrezco una solución práctica, Isabella. La vida como madre soltera no sería un camino de rosas.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó ella, enfadada porque le recordaba algo que ya sabía y le daba pánico. No tenía trabajo ni dinero para pagar el alquiler y, en cualquier caso, el apartamento no estaba acondicionado para un niño. Lo que Edward le ofrecía, por frío, cínico e insoportable que le pareciera, resolvería sus problemas más inmediatos.

Se daba cuenta de que algunas mujeres no verían la oferta de un millonario como una ofensa. Debería pensar en el niño, no en sí misma, se dijo. Ella no quería casarse con Edward, pero tampoco Edward quería una esposa y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio.

—No tienes dinero…

—Veo que tú eres de los que hacen leña del árbol caído —lo interrumpió Bella.—Gracias por tu preocupación, pero me las arreglaré.

—Yo no quiero que mi hijo tenga que «arreglárselas». Quiero que mi hijo tenga un hogar estable, un padre y…

—¿Y crees que yo no?

—Una madre debería poner las necesidades de un hijo por encima de las suyas.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tú un experto en la materia? ¿Y por qué te crees con derecho a venir aquí a darme lecciones?

—No quiero darte lecciones, sólo quiero que lo pienses. Eres demasiado idealista… _Dio mio_! ¿No te das cuenta de cómo cambiaría tu vida siendo madre soltera? La satisfacción en el trabajo estaría muy abajo en tu lista de prioridades. Te verías obligada a aceptar cualquier cosa, aunque no fuese ningún reto ni nada interesante…

—Yo no necesito retos. Lo que necesito…

—Es seguridad —terminó Edward la frase por ella—. Y yo puedo ofrecértela.

—Bueno, si me falta dinero siempre puedo escribir un jugoso artículo sobre ti. Sigo teniendo contactos. Imagínate lo que pagaría una revista del corazón.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla y a Bella le irritó ver que no parecía molesto por la idea de ver su nombre en las columnas de cotilleos.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Podría serlo.

—El problema de las amenazas es que no se deben hacer a menos que tengas intención de llevarlas a cabo.

—Imagino que tú eres un experto.

—Si amenazo a alguien, te aseguro que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que digo —sonrió él.

Bella bajó la mirada sin darse cuenta de que Edward no podía verla. Edward Cullen podía dar miedo sin intentarlo siquiera. Y estaba segura de que no tendría el menor problema para llevar a cabo cualquier amenaza.

Edward Cullen era la fruta prohibida y, para su eterna vergüenza, no podía mirarlo sin pensar en darle otro bocado.

—Tienes una manera muy original de proponer matrimonio, eso desde luego.

—¿Quieres que clave una rodilla en el suelo y te declare mi amor eterno?

El sarcasmo la irritó de tal modo que tuvo que camuflar su reacción bajo una ironía.

—¿Por qué no? Me vendría bien reírme un poco.

Edward había girado la cabeza, de modo que lo único que podía ver era su perfil.

—Reírse un poco no estaría mal. Estás pensando sólo en los aspectos negativos de este matrimonio, pero también hay un lado positivo. Isabella, vamos a ponernos serios un momento.

La sugerencia hizo que Bella torciera el gesto, desconfiada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú eres una mujer ambiciosa y yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? Si voy a llegar a algún sitio, quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos.

—Muy bien, dejaremos a un lado el nepotismo por un momento. Pero casándote conmigo podrías elegir qué vas a hacer con tu carrera… por tus propios méritos. O podrías decidir dejar de lado tu carrera para cuidar del niño durante un tiempo. En cualquier caso, la decisión sería tuya.

—Eres un buen vendedor —dijo ella—pero el problema de los pactos con el diablo es que suenan bien hasta que lees la letra pequeña y entonces te das cuenta de que has vendido tu alma. Además, ¿qué sacarías tú con este matrimonio?

—El demonio… eso es encasillarme innecesariamente.

—¿No sería más sencillo que le pasaras una pensión al niño?

—Posiblemente —concedió Edward—. Pero los derechos legales de un padre cuando no está casado con la madre del niño son, tengo entendido, menores que los de un padre legal. Y yo, _cara_, quiero decidir a medias contigo cómo se educa mi hijo.

—¿De ahí ese repentino deseo de contraer matrimonio?

Era irracional encontrarlo insultante, pero no podía evitarlo.

—En parte —admitió él—. Además, si tuviera una esposa a mi lado alejaría a todas esas mujeres que quieren darme la mano para cruzar la calle.

—Ese sería mi trabajo, ¿no?

—No, no lo creo. Por el momento de eso se encarga Alistair y no creo que quiera casarse conmigo. Además, sospecho que tú más bien me lanzarías bajo las ruedas de un autobús.

—No me des ideas —murmuró Bella.

Aunque no podía considerar en serio aquella absurda proposición, estaba empezando a apreciar la debilidad de su situación.

¿Y si le ocurría algo? ¿Y si se ponía enferma… o algo peor? ¿Qué sería entonces del niño?

Siempre estaban su hermano y su cuñada, claro, pero ellos tenían muchos gastos y muy poco tiempo libre y lo último que necesitaban eran más problemas.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Edward cuando el silencio se alargó, frustrado porque no podía ver su cara.

—Normalmente sueles adivinarlo, ¿no? —Bella se mordió los labios después de decirlo. Ella no solía ser tan mordaz—. ¿Quién es Alistair?

—Mi chófer y a veces mi guardaespaldas, cuando es necesario. Pero no estamos hablando de Alistair.

—¿Y qué ocurre si es necesario? —a Bella le parecía alarmante la idea de que Edward necesitara un guardaespaldas.

—¿Quieres dejar de cambiar de tema?

—Es que me interesa —insistió ella. Era verdad. Pero no quería añadir que. todo sobre él le interesaba para que no se hiciera la idea equivocada… o acertada—. Estaba pensando que si no hubiera leído ese artículo en el periódico, no habría ido a verte, y si hubiera ocurrido algo…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, algo —Bella suspiró, estudiando el dibujo de la alfombra bajo sus pies. Era una idea deprimente y ella solía ser una persona optimista, pero no podía escapar de la verdad—. La gente muere todos los días. Hay accidentes, enfermedades…

La prosaica observación dejó helado a Edward que, de repente, volvió a ver la imagen de una carretera manchada de sangre, un cuerpo caliente volviéndose frío… y un gemido escapó de su garganta.

El extraño sonido hizo que Bella levantase la cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Ah, estás pensando que el niño acabaría en un orfanato, claro. Pues no te preocupes por eso, mi hermano y mi cuñada se quedarían con él si nos pasara algo a los dos.

—_Madre di Dio_, ¿quieres concentrarte en el asunto y dejar de parlotear? —Edward se llevó una mano a la frente; la presión volviéndose explosiva al enfrentarse con una verdad que intentaba ignorar.

—Supongo que antes de tomar una decisión tú haces un estudio estadístico y sopesas los pros y los contras de manera científica —replicó Bella, irónica.

—No, en realidad creo más bien en hacerle caso al instinto.

Y el instinto le decía que la besara en aquel mismo instante.

Bella no se resistió mientras tomaba su cara entre las manos. Sólo pensaba; «Por favor, por favor, bésame».

Y lo hizo. Sus labios moviéndose con lenta y sensual habilidad, con una sabiduría que la encendía por completo.

Intentó apartarse de él, no sólo física sino emocionalmente, pero fracasó.

Edward volvió a besarla con un ansia que ella sintió hasta en los dedos de los pies. Como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, el deseo explotó en su interior, empujando la última pretensión de resistencia.

Cuando el beso terminó, Bella levantó una mano para acariciar los contornos de su cara.

Estaban tan cerca que podía ver la fina textura de su piel, las líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos, la cicatriz en su frente que desaparecía bajo el nacimiento del pelo…

Cuando levantó una mano para tocar la señal del accidente que le había robado la vista sintió como si unos dedos helados apretasen su corazón.

—Dame tu boca, _cara_.

Y ella lo hizo, un gemido vibrando en su garganta cuando se puso de rodillas para echarle los brazos al cuello. Y, mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra el duro torso masculino, Bella buscó su lengua con la suya.

Fue Edward quien se apartó tan abruptamente que Bella tuvo que agarrarse al respaldo de la silla para no caer al suelo. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos, las pupilas dilatadas, jadeando.

—Esto… no debería haber pasado.

—Pero tú sabías que iba a pasar. Los dos lo sabíamos.

—No, yo últimamente no sé nada.

—Pues si vamos a seguir lanzándonos el uno sobre el otro cada vez que nos veamos, creo que deberíamos casarnos.

—Pero bueno… —Bella no pudo terminar la frase, indignada.

—Te has puesto colorada, ¿a que sí?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Has dejado escapar una especie de gemido y desde aquí puedo notar los cambios de temperatura de tu cuerpo —sin previo aviso. Edward levantó una mano para ponerla sobre su pecho—. Ah, así es más fácil… puedo sentir tu corazón intentando salirse de tu pecho. Es irónico, ¿verdad? Yo soy el ciego, pero nunca me había encontrado con una persona tan fácil de leer. ¿Cómo vas por la vida enseñando tanto?

Ella sabía que, a veces, decir la verdad era lo peor y aquélla era una de esas ocasiones. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, lo hizo.

—Sólo me pasa contigo.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

—Ven aquí.

El corazón de Bella latía con tal fuerza que bloqueaba todos los demás sonidos. Y, sin pensar, se echó hacia delante.

—Esta cara del arreglo sería muy placentera para los dos —murmuró él, acariciando su pelo.

—¿Los besos?

—Son obligatorios para la gente casada —Edward besó la comisura de sus labios, inclinando la cabeza para dejar una línea de húmedos besos en su cuello.

—Oh, Dios… no sé qué me pasa.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿pero qué más da?

Bella no podía aprobar aquel comportamiento alocado y lo dijo, pero él no parecía tomarla en serio… posiblemente porque ya estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa con dedos temblorosos pero decididos.

Un profundo suspiro de placer escapó de su garganta cuando apartó la tela para revelar un torso ancho cubierto de vello oscuro.

—Eres tan hermoso… ¿qué? —exclamó Bella cuando Edward apartó sus manos de golpe.

—Cásate conmigo, Isabella.

—¿Estás intentando chantajearme? —preguntó ella, indignada.

—¿Crees que estoy dispuesto a no acostarme contigo hasta que me digas que sí? —rió Edward. Pero detrás de la risa había una tensión que no le pasó desapercibida—. Buena idea, _cara_. Sólo hay un problema, que yo no soy de los que dicen que no.

—Si ni siquiera me gustas…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —murmuró él, trazando su labio superior con la lengua—. ¿Para qué vas a resistirte?

Bella no se estaba resistiendo. Eso era lo último que tenía en mente en aquel momento.

—¿Es así como piensas conseguirlo? ¿Vas a besarme hasta que te diga que sí? Edward, no eres tan bueno…

Pero sí lo era.

—Los seres humanos tienen instintos más primitivos y poderosos. Entre tú y yo hay una conexión sexual…

—¡Yo no quiero una conexión sexual!

Edward sonrió mientras metía una mano bajo su blusa.

—Pero sí quieres esto, ¿verdad? —murmuró, moviendo el pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones, apretándolo… haciendo que le diese vueltas la cabeza. Estaba encendida, como le había pasado aquella noche en el castillo, y le encantaba.

Después de quitarle la blusa y el sujetador, Edward inclinó la cabeza y, sujetándola por la cintura, empezó a tirar del pezón con los labios, administrando luego la misma tortura al otro. Y Bella se agarró a él, clavando los dedos en sus hombros mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bella levantó una mano y la pasó por la curva de su mentón.

—¿No podríamos irnos a la cama? —sugirió, esperanzada.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo sexo por compasión?

Ella lo pensó un momento y luego, con total sinceridad, contestó:

—Me estoy ofreciendo a mí misma.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo. Más que eso, el poderoso italiano se mostró turbado.

—Isabella…

—Parece que no tengo orgullo en lo que se refiere a ti —suspiró Bella. Jamás se había imaginado que se rendiría de manera incondicional a ningún hombre y menos a un hombre como Edward.

No sentía vergüenza en realidad y, además, era consciente de una feminidad de la que nunca había sido consciente en toda su vida. Todo en aquel hombre era una contradicción y también lo eran sus sentimientos por él. El antagonismo y la atracción que sentía por él se había vuelto una mezcla confusa y poderosa.

—Eres deliciosa —dijo Edward, acariciando su cara con un dedo—. Y estoy deseando estar dentro de ti.

Las eróticas imágenes que despertó esa frase crearon un incendio entre sus piernas. En sus ojos veía su propio reflejo y un deseo alocado tiraba de ella como un canto de sirena mientras el sujetador seguía el mismo camino de la blusa.

—Entonces hazlo —susurró.

—Cásate conmigo.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? La gente no toma ese tipo de decisiones así como así —protestó ella.

—Olvídate de la gente, estoy hablando de nosotros. Vamos a tener un hijo, Isabella, y el niño nos necesitará a los dos.

Era un argumento muy poderoso. Bella luchaba contra sentimientos encontrados, pero su cerebro, normalmente despierto, no parecía funcionar como debiera. Por un lado, lo que decía tenía sentido y no resultaba una idea tan descabellada, por otro, le daba pánico.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Importa algo lo que yo quiera o lo que yo necesite?

—Me necesitas a mí —dijo Edward. Y, en aquel momento, él la necesitaba a ella. El deseo encendía su sangre, ahogando el sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Un arreglo de conveniencia has dicho?

Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminó las facciones del magnate italiano.

—Hablaremos de eso después. Ahora mismo creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama. ¿Tienes una cama?

—Claro que tengo una cama.

Edward apretó su mano.

—Entonces indícame el camino, _cara_ —dijo, levantándose.

—No he dicho que sí.

—Claro que sí —la contradijo él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Y cuando buscó sus labios, Bella pensó que podría aceptar cualquier cosa que le propusiera.

Dos días después, Edward la acompañó al ginecólogo para su primera ecografía.

Y la elegante clínica de la calle Halley no se parecía en nada al hospital público al que ella había imaginado que acudiría.

Controlar los gastos era algo innato en Bella, de modo que se sintió un poco incómoda en tan lujoso entorno, pero Edward insistía en la necesidad de que tuviera los mejores cuidados para el niño y, sabiendo que aquél no era un tema sobre el que fuera a mostrarse flexible, decidió no decir nada. Sería mejor ahorrar energía para otras batallas más importantes.

Además, no imaginaba a Edward esperando pacientemente en la cola de un hospital público. No, seguramente se portaría tan mal que lo invitarían a marcharse.

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Bella volvió la cabeza, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba sonriendo?

El propio Edward pareció momentáneamente perplejo por la pregunta.

—¿Pero estabas sonriendo?

—Te imaginaba portándote mal.

—Pensé que te gustaba que me portase mal —dijo él, haciéndose el inocente y sin conseguirlo.

—No me refería al dormitorio.

—Yo apenas pienso en otro sitio —sonrió Edward. Y no le hacía falta tener poderes para saber que Bella se había puesto colorada.

Unos minutos después, Bella supo que los pensamientos de Edward no estaban en el dormitorio.

Había apartado un momento los ojos de la pantalla y, al ver su expresión, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Estaba tan emocionada por lo que veía que se había olvidado de él y de lo que sentiría al oír la descripción de las imágenes del niño… imágenes de un niño al que Edward no vería nunca.

Emocionada, apretó su mano. A la porra con el orgullo, pensó.

—Se puede ver su cabecita y el corazón latiendo y… —Bella miró a la auxiliar que estaba haciendo la ecografía— ¿eso es la columna?

—Sí.

Edward tragó saliva mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano.

—¿Es un niño?

—¿Quieres saber el sexo, Edward?

—Me da igual que sea niño o niña mientras nazca sano —dijo él usando la frase que miles de millones de padres debían de haber pronunciado antes.

—Bueno, pues por cómo se mueve el niño o la niña, parece que no hay ningún problema —Bella miró a la mujer esperando confirmación, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegro.

—En unas semanas podrá sentir cómo se mueve y da patadas… sólo tengo que tomar unas medidas para confirmar las fechas.

—Ah, sobre eso no hay ninguna duda —dijo Bella, sin pensar.

—Sí, una noche para recordar —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—No me estoy poniendo colorada, no seas listo.

—Sí te has puesto colorada —replicó él, sin dejar de sonreír.

Después de confirmarle que no se había equivocado con las fechas, la auxiliar los dejó solos y Bella se levantó de la camilla.

—Gracias por dejarme ver a nuestro hijo a través de tus ojos, Isabella.

Ella se inclinó para apretar su mano, saboreando la intimidad del momento.

—De nada. Él o ella es, después de todo, lo que tú y yo tenemos en común. Al menos deberíamos ser capaces de compartir a nuestro hijo.

Edward parecía a punto de decir algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo levantó su barbilla con un dedo. Su habilidad para saber dónde estaba exactamente era asombrosa.

—Y me dejarás ver a nuestro hijo a través de tus preciosos ojos chocolates.

—Bueno, son marrones.

—Jasper se puso muy lírico cuando los describió: de un marrón chocolate. Claro que ahora tú debes recordarme que tienes pecas.

—¿Y tú qué harás?

—Besarte —contestó él.

Ocho días después de la ecografía llegó el momento de la boda. No tenía sentido esperar más, había dicho Edward. Pero Bella había estado sufriendo ataques de pánico a diario. Podría haber parado el efecto bola de nieve con una sola palabra, pero no lo hizo porque la alternativa significaría muchas cosas; pasar las noches sola, por ejemplo.

Edward y ella habían dormido juntos desde que decidieron casarse, salvo las dos últimas noches porque él estaba en Roma por asuntos de trabajo. Y por la noche no tenía ninguna duda; era de día cuando empezaba a preguntarse si había perdido la cabeza.

A lo mejor también él despertaba preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Era una posibilidad. ¿Por qué si no la había llamado a las cinco de la mañana?

El porqué de la llamada seguía sin estar claro, pero Bella se había quedado con la impresión de que quería algo, quizá cancelar la boda.

Y seguía preguntándose qué había querido decirle cuando llegó el coche para llevarla al ayuntamiento.

—No es demasiado tarde —murmuró, mirándose al espejo.

Pero sí lo era, había tomado una decisión, se había comprometido. Era lo mejor para el niño. Lo mejor para ella no iba a pasar, imposible; Edward no la amaba.

Descubrir que ella sí estaba enamorada no había sido algo inmediato, pero en algún momento la semana anterior se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

¿Cuándo Cesare le puso un enorme zafiro en el dedo y ella tuvo que darse la vuelta para esconder las lágrimas?

¿Cuando vio una fotografía suya escalando una montaña y pensó que escalar sólo era una de las cosas que la ceguera le había robado y que tenía que enfrentarse cada día a la vida con una valentía y una seguridad que la llenaban de admiración?

Pero unos días antes lo había visto sentado frente a su escritorio, mirando al vacío con una expresión tan distante, tan remota que Bella sintió un escalofrío de aprensión.

«¿Qué esperabas?», le preguntó una vocecita. «No te ama, no va a decirte que está contando los minutos hasta que vuelva a verte. No va a decir que se sentirá solo sin ti».

Pero ella sí. ¿Había sido entonces cuando supo que estaba enamorada de Edward?

Eran todas esas ocasiones y ninguna de ellas porque, en el fondo, era algo que siempre había sabido, pero se negaba a reconocer. Estaba enamorada. Edward Cullen, valiente, cabezota y totalmente insufrible, era el amor de su vida.

Aquél debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, pero cuando llegó a su destino sintió una profunda tristeza. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no hubiera invitados. No, había sido su decisión no contárselo a la familia o los amigos.

Su tristeza tampoco era debida a que aquélla no fuera una boda tradicional, sino a la ausencia de algo que anhelaba su corazón: que Edward la amase. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Edward no la amaba. Pero cuidaría de ella y de su hijo y respetaría los votos que iban a hacer, de eso estaba segura. Porque había descubierto que Edward Cullen no era la persona que describían los periódicos y las revistas, sino un hombre honesto de verdad. Aunque ella nunca tendría un sitio en su corazón.

¿Estaría pidiendo demasiado?, se preguntó.

¿Y qué pasaría si algún día conocía a alguien a quien amase como había amado a Tanya? ¿Seguiría amando a la bella rubia?

Bella no podía dejar de torturarse mientras hacían el amor, creyendo que podría estar pensando en ella.

Esos pensamientos la ponían enferma y habían estropeado más de un momento íntimo porque Edward, con su asombrosa percepción, siempre parecía darse cuenta.

Cuando le preguntaba qué pasaba, ella no se lo decía, claro. No decía nada, pero él sabía que estaba mintiendo y la mentira quedaba entre los dos como un muro. Un muro que se disolvía al encenderse la pasión, pero que estaba allí de nuevo cuando se enfriaba.

Bella sabía que, si quería que aquel matrimonio tuviese alguna oportunidad de funcionar, tenía que sobreponerse a sus inseguridades y aceptar que Edward no podía darle lo que ella quería.

Y haría que funcionase, se dijo a sí misma mientras levantaba la falda del vestido para salir del coche.

Jasper, con un aspecto tan agitado como si fuera el novio, estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo del antiguo ayuntamiento.

—Estás guapísima —le dijo.

Bella tocó la falda de su vestido de seda color ostra.

—¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

Su intención había sido ponerse el traje que había llevado en la boda de su hermano. Después de todo, le había costado una fortuna y sólo se lo había puesto una vez.

Pero Edward no estaba de cuerdo e, ignorando sus protestas, había llamado a una exclusiva boutique porque, según él, debía elegir algo adecuado para la novia de un millonario.

Bella no había entrado en la tienda con el propósito de comprar un vestido de novia clásico. Un traje o un vestido blanco, sencillo, le había dicho a la amable dependienta… la gente se volvía muy amable cuando había fondos ilimitados, pensaba Bella con un toque de cinismo.

Y a lo mejor no había sido del todo específica porque lo primero que le llevó para probarse había sido el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto en aquel momento.

Era la simplicidad del diseño lo que había llamado su atención. Cortado al bies en estilo túnica y con escote palabra de honor, la tela caía hasta los tobillos abrazando su cintura y sus caderas.

No estaba muy segura sobre lo de llevar los hombros al descubierto, mostrando más escote del que a ella le gustaría, pero la joven le había asegurado que le quedaba perfecto.

Esa admiración podía tener que ver con el precio del vestido, pero al verse en el espejo del probador, Bella había tenido que admitir que era una maravilla.

Y, después de decir que sí al vestido, empezó a decir que sí a otras prendas. Una hora después, una Bella atónita había vuelto a la limusina como la orgullosa propietaria de seis preciosos conjuntos de ropa interior, tres pares de zapatos y un extravagante y carísimo velo de encaje de Bruselas.

—En una boda nada es exagerado —dijo Jasper, viendo cómo el brillo desaparecía de sus ojos.

Parecía tan triste que, aunque él no era el tipo de hombre dado a gestos cariñosos, le hubiera gustado abrazarla.

—No es ese tipo de boda —murmuró Bella, mordiéndose los labios.

—Sí, bueno… espero que no te importe —dijo él entonces, poniendo en su mano un ramo de violetas—. Es una boda y debes llevar un ramo de novia. Además, el color me recuerda tu espíritu.

Bella, increíblemente emocionada por el detalle, se llevó las violetas a la cara.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—No se puede tener una boda sin un ramo de novia, lo sé porque yo pagué las flores en la boda de mi hermana. Y no sabía el dineral que costaban las flores para una boda de verdad… —Jasper se corrigió enseguida—. No lo digo porque ésta no sea una boda de verdad, es que es más sencilla.

—No hay por qué fingir, los dos sabemos que no lo es —dijo Bella.

Jasper se puso serio de repente.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Bella no estaba segura de nada salvo de que Edward era el amor de su vida y el padre de su hijo.

—¿Sugieres que salga corriendo?

—Si Edward quiere casarse, dudo mucho que pudieras escapar de él… uf, qué horror, ha sonado siniestro. No quería decir eso, sólo quería decir…

«Que Edward quiere este hijo a toda costa y yo soy parte del trato».

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero no te preocupes, yo sé bien lo que hago. Y si no sale bien… bueno, hay una solución perfecta.

—¿El divorcio?

—Esas cosas pasan —suspiró Bella—. Pero no te preocupes, intentaremos que salga bien.

Mientras esperaba en la sala donde tendría lugar la ceremonia, Cesare pensó que aquélla no era la boda con la que soñaban la mayoría de las chicas.

¿Con qué clase de boda habría soñado Isabella?

No lo sabía porque nunca se lo había preguntado, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para pensárselo bien. Era evidente que aún estaba en estado de shock por el embarazo y por la pérdida de su empleo y él había explotado implacablemente la situación para obligarla a casarse.

No se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que ella quería, obsesionado como estaba por su hijo. Pero había algo más, algo en lo que no había querido pensar: la necesitaba.

Edward nunca había necesitado a una mujer. Desear sí, necesitar nunca.

El hecho de que estuviera esperando un hijo suyo era muy conveniente porque le ofrecía una excusa para no estudiar lo que había sentido al pensar que aquella mujer podría desaparecer de su vida.

Edward sintió una ola de náuseas.

Se había portado como un canalla, pero reconocer eso no minó su determinación de seguir adelante con la boda.

Sería un marido considerado, se dijo.

Isabella no lamentaría haberse casado con él.

La puerta se abrió sin fanfarrias, sin acompañamiento de música. No había lágrimas, ni flores, ni cabezas que se volvieran para mirar a la novia…

Y Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no volverse al oír sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera.

Bella recitó sus votos en voz baja y Edward, por contraste, lo hizo bien alto y claro. Sólo cuando el oficiante, un funcionario del ayuntamiento, anunció que podía besar a la novia, volvió al cabeza, sus temblorosos dedos luchando para levantar el velo.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, alegrándose ahora más que nunca de no haberle hecho caso al médico.

¿Quién querría estar en el hospital mirando una pared estéril cuando podía mirarla a ella?

Y la miró, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro ovalado. Había trazado cada contorno con los dedos y sabía que su piel era suave, que tenía una pequeña hendidura en la barbilla y una pequeñísima arruguita en el ceño, entre las cejas. Sabía que su boca era de labios carnosos, hecha para besar.

Lo que no sabía hasta aquel momento era que sus labios fueran del color de las rosas de otoño. No sabía que su piel fuera de porcelana ni había visto las pecas sobre el puente de la nariz respingona, la gloriosa melena caoba como una pintura de Tiziano. Y no sabía que sus ojos fueran de aquel marrón chocolate…

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Si despertaba al día siguiente de nuevo en el mundo de la oscuridad, llevaría siempre con él el recuerdo de ese rostro.

Había habido ocasiones durante los últimos días cuando, con ella entre sus brazos, fantaseaba con despertar por la mañana para ver su rostro. Nunca había esperado que ocurriese, pero cuando ocurrió Isabella no estaba allí.

Su primer instituto había sido decírselo. Incluso había levantado el teléfono con intención de hacerlo, de compartir el milagro.

Pero luego escuchó su voz adormilada al otro lado y pensó: ¿y si no era un milagro? Quizá volvería a perder la vista tan abruptamente como la había recuperado.

De modo que guardó silencio. Quería estar seguro del todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—Si, ha recuperado la vista, señor Cullen.

Edward había tenido que contener la impaciencia.

—No hace falta que me lo diga, eso ya lo sé. Lo que necesito saber es si voy a perderla otra vez. ¿Voy a despertar mañana ciego de nuevo?

El médico no quería comprometerse.

—No sabremos si es permanente hasta que hagamos más pruebas. Y hay que hacerlas ahora mismo.

—No, me temo que hoy no va a poder ser. Hay otras cosas que prefiero ver antes que su cara.

El oftalmólogo no estaba para bromas y le habló con toda firmeza:

—Debo recomendarle que permanezca en el hospital hasta que hayamos terminado con las pruebas.

Edward replicó, con la misma firmeza pero en términos bastante más impertinentes, que iba a casarse esa tarde y nada ni nadie podría evitar que lo hiciera.

Ahora, cuando la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar, no lamentaba su decisión. Había visto el rostro de Bella y nadie podría robarle eso.

Pero, al ver su solemne expresión, Bella se sintió más triste que nunca. Porque parecía haberse dado cuenta de la enormidad de lo que acababan de hacer… y parecía lamentarlo.

Incluso pensó que no iba a aceptar la invitación del oficiante para que besara a la novia. Estaba bajando la cabeza, desolada, cuando Edward levantó su barbilla con un dedo.

—No tienes por qué —murmuró. De repente, no podía soportar aquella mentira. Quería con todo su corazón que fuera real, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar—. No hay necesidad de fingir.

Aunque sabía que era imposible, le pareció que él mantenía su mirada mientras rozaba sus labios con una caricia suave como la de una mariposa.

—No estoy fingiendo. Estamos casados, _cara_ —dijo él—. Esto es real, no una mentira.

El brillo que había en sus ojos la mareaba, despertando un deseo que estaba siempre bajo la superficie.

—Te beso porque te deseo y tú me deseas a mí, no para satisfacer a una audiencia. Tú quieres que te bese, ¿verdad, _cara_?

Bella había olvidado que Jasper y su novia, Alice, estaban allí.

—Sí.

Él buscó su boca en un beso exquisitamente tierno que llevó lágrimas a sus ojos. Y cuando levantó la cabeza se quedó inmóvil, petrificada.

Edward miró su rostro y sintió algo tan poderoso que, por un momento, no podía respirar. Desde que supo del embarazo se había dicho a sí mismo que era un tipo estupendo porque iba a hacer el supremo sacrificio de casarse con la madre de su hijo.

Sacrificio… qué mentira. Había actuado de manera totalmente egoísta. Su vida no tendría sentido alguno sin aquella preciosa e irritante castaña.

Isabella abrió los ojos y él sintió como si alguien hubiera metido una mano en su pecho para arrancarle el corazón. Cuando le dijese que había sido culpa suya que la despidiera lo odiaría.

El funcionario se aclaró la garganta.

—Perdonen, pero tengo que celebrar otra boda a las cuatro y media…

—Ah, sí, bien —Bella puso una mano en el brazo de Edward y le dijo al oído que había dos escalones.

—Aunque agradezco que no quieras herir mis sentimientos, sería más fácil si me apoyara en ti.

—Sí, por supuesto —murmuró ella, nerviosa.

Claro que eso no importaba porque, supuestamente, las novias debían estar nerviosas, emocionadas, felices. Ella no era feliz, pero Alice, la novia de Jasper, no parecía darse cuenta de que faltaba el ingrediente principal en aquella ceremonia y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde vais a ir de luna de miel?

—No nos vamos de luna de miel.

—Ah, qué pena —murmuró la joven, cortada.

—Edward tiene una reunión de negocios mañana y…

—Sí nos vamos de luna de miel.

Bella lo miró, perpleja.

—¿Qué?

—Que nos vamos de luna de miel. ¿No te lo había dicho?

—No entiendo nada —dijo Bella cuando subieron al coche—. Habíamos acordado que no habría luna de miel. Tú tienes cosas urgentes que hacer…

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —la interrumpió Edward.

—Un cambio sobre el que no te has molestado en consultarme —replicó ella, sin entender por qué estaba tan molesta cuando debería estar dando saltos de alegría—. Supongo que así es como va a ser estar casada contigo.

—Cualquiera diría que lo lamentas.

—No va a ser una luna de miel, ¿verdad? Vas a llevarme a algún viaje de negocios para poder vigilarme… ¡no confías en mí! —lo acusó.

—No, en realidad es un gesto romántico, _cara_. Estoy siendo espontáneo.

El sarcasmo le pareció innecesariamente cruel y Bella volvió la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir? —le preguntó después.

—He pensado que podríamos volver al sitio en el que nos conocimos.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Al castillo de Escocia! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente en serio. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Pero mi hermano…

—A él no lo he invitado —bromeó Edward.

—Muy gracioso. Lo que iba a decir es que él no sabe que estamos casados.

—No, ya. Supongo que te dirá que podrías haber encontrado un partido mejor, y probablemente, es verdad. Pero, si no te importa, será mejor evitar reuniones familiares por el momento. No tenemos que ver a nadie. He pedido que dejaran las provisiones en la cocina y les he dicho que no quería servicio de habitaciones. Claro que es posible que mi deseo sea ignorado por alguna chica de la limpieza…

Contra su voluntad, Bella tuvo que sonreír.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró Edward, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del asiento.

—¿Qué está mejor?

—Me gustas más cuando sonríes.

—¿Y cómo sabías que estaba sonriendo?

—Puedo oírlo en tu voz, _cara_.

Bella esperaba que eso fuera lo único que pudiese oír. Aquella situación era soportable sólo porque él no sospechaba de sus sentimientos. Y era importante que no supiera nada porque lo único que le quedaba era el orgullo.

—¡Ven aquí! —Edward la atrajo hacia sí tomándola por la cintura.

Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Bella cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco.

—¿Estás contenta con la luna de miel?

—Estoy sorprendida.

Entonces se percató de que habían dejado atrás la casa de Edward, un edificio de dos plantas en el centro de Londres.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—El helipuerto de la casa está en obras. Vamos a salir desde…

—¿Vamos a ir a Escocia en helicóptero?

—Claro.

—Pero no puedo ir así. No he hecho la maleta y…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro que estás muy guapa con el vestido de novia. Y como en la boutique tenían tus medidas, ha sido muy sencillo pedir que enviasen algo de ropa… y todo lo necesario para el aseo personal. Si se me ha olvidado algo, podemos pedir que nos lo envíen.

—¿Me has comprado un vestuario entero?

Edward levantó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Algún problema?

Bella arrugó el ceño.

—No sé…

—Un marido puede hacerle un regalo a su esposa, ¿no?

—¿Marido? Me pregunto si algún día esa palabra dejará de sonar tan extraña.

—Lo que al principio resulta poco familiar puede acabar siendo algo aburrido —dijo él. El comentario la hizo reír—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Me resulta imposible creer que estar contigo pueda ser aburrido —le confesó Bella.

Edward parecía estudiar su cara como si la viera, algo que siempre la había puesto nerviosa.

—Creo, Isabella, que eso podría haber sido un cumplido. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza —suspiró ella, conteniendo un bostezo. No porque se aburriera con él, sino porque últimamente lo único que deseaba era dormir. Pero le habían dicho que era normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

Sonriendo, Edward sugirió que podría dormir un rato en el helicóptero, mientras iban a Escocia, pero Bella, a quien ya no sorprendía que fuera tan perceptivo, expresó sus dudas sobre lo de dormir en un helicóptero.

Estaba equivocada.

Cerró los ojos sólo un momento después del despegue y, después de lo que le pareció un minuto. Edward estaba tocando su hombro para despertarla.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Qué?

—El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando uno está roncando.

—¡Yo no ronco! —protestó ella.

—No —asintió él—, sólo me has babeado el hombro un poquito.

Lo había dicho con tal ternura, con tal simpatía, que a pesar de que no podía verla, Bella se ruborizó.

—Eres tonto.

Alistair, que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto, llevó sus maletas al castillo y habló brevemente con Edward antes de despedirse.

Unos minutos después volvían a oír las aspas del helicóptero alejándose.

Bella se volvió para mirar a Edward y cuando sus ojos se encontraron tuvo que decirse a sí misma por enésima vez que no podía verla, que sólo tenía unos ojos muy expresivos. Y, sin embargo, no sabía por qué, se sentía un poco avergonzada.

—Esto es absurdo —murmuró.

Edward, que estaba quitándose la corbata, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es absurdo?

—Sentirme como una virgen en mi noche de boda. Es absurdo porque ya no… evidentemente…

—¿Lo lamentas? —preguntó él.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Lamentas haberte acostado conmigo esa noche?

—No, no lo lamento —dijo ella. Pero luego sintió pánico. Eso era muy parecido a admitir sus sentimientos por Edward—. ¿Y tú, lo lamentas?

—Lo que lamento…

—No, déjalo, no lo digas —lo interrumpió ella.

—Lamento, Isabella, que tu introducción al amor no fuera más suave, más considerada.

Había cierta recriminación en su voz y ella lo miró, de nuevo sorprendida.

—Yo no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Y lamento haber contribuido a que te despidieran —dijo Edward entonces.

—Muy gracioso, pero me parece que sobrestimas tu influencia.

—¿Perder tu trabajo no influyó en tu decisión de casarte conmigo?

—Sí, bueno, claro —Bella arrugó la nariz.

—Eso era lo que yo quería y me temo que sí tengo tanta influencia. Sólo tuve que levantar un teléfono.

Edward sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo, que Bella podría dejarlo plantado. Pero, con las promesas que había hecho aún frescas en su mente, no quería empezar su vida de casado con una mentira.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que has oído.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué, Edward?

El dolor y la sorpresa que había en la voz de Bella lo hicieron dar un paso atrás.

—Mi padre no estuvo a mi lado cuando era niño y yo no quiero eso para mi hijo. Hubiera movido montañas para que te casaras conmigo, Isabella. No quería arriesgarme.

—¿Y mis sueños? ¿Y las cosas que yo quería? —exclamó ella, perpleja—. ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi vida? ¿Quién crees que eres?

—Isabella…

—Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no soy tan mala periodista —lo interrumpió ella, intentando contener su furia.

—Isabella…

—No, déjalo. No quiero seguir hablando.

Bella salió corriendo de la habitación, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro. No se había dado cuenta de que había cuencos de flores por todas partes, su aroma intensificado por el calor de las chimeneas, encendidas en todos los cuartos.

Imaginó a Jane, su cuñada, yendo habitación por habitación, preparándolas para tan importantes clientes… casi le daban ganas de reír al pensar en su cara de asombro cuando supiera que _ella_ era uno de esos clientes. Aunque eso no sería nada comparado con el asombro de saber que estaba casada con Edward Cullen.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, él estaba en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero el aire a su alrededor vibraba de tensión contenida.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Sí, gracias —suspiró él—. No estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho, Isabella.

—Lo que has hecho es una canallada, pero supongo que no tendrías por qué habérmelo contado… por lo menos es algo.

Mientras la veía abrir la nevera. Edward contuvo el deseo de preguntar si era suficiente.

—Es una pena que no pueda beber alcohol.

—Te haré compañía con un zumo de naranja.

Bella cerró la puerta de la nevera después de sacar un cartón de leche.

—No tienes por qué —murmuró—. ¿Por qué me lo has contado, Edward?

—No quería empezar este matrimonio con mentiras, pero se me había olvidado que la verdad no es siempre lo mejor.

—Pues claro que es lo mejor.

—La triste verdad, Isabella, es que te has casado conmigo porque estabas desesperada y necesitabas ayuda económica.

La pragmática descripción hizo que Bella se pusiera colorada.

—¿Crees eso de verdad?

¿Cómo podía ser tan intuitivo para algunas cosas y tan tozudo para otras?

—Pero no estoy en posición de criticar, Isabella.

No, pero pensaba que era algo parecido a una buscavidas. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Quizá era mejor que pensara eso.

—¿De verdad crees que me casé contigo por tu dinero?

¿Y no era cierto, en realidad?

Claro que nada era tan simple como podría parecer. Desde que lo vio emocionarse mientras le describía a su hijo había sido una lucha seguir pensando en él como un hombre frío, despótico y amargado.

Edward Cullen era un hombre complejo y fascinante capaz de grandes pasiones cuyo gran pecado era no amarla y, sin embargo, estaba decidido a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer por su hijo.

—Creo que te has cargado con un marido ciego porque quieres lo mejor para tu hijo. Eres la última mujer en el mundo a la que acusaría de ser avariciosa, Isabella.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de la boda.

—Entonces me habría arriesgado a que dijeras que no —le confesó él.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Aquélla iba a ser su vida y sería mejor acostumbrarse. No podía tener su corazón, pero lo tendría a él. Aunque no podía ni pensar que algún día Edward le entregase su corazón a otra mujer…

Esa era su pesadilla.

—Bueno, ahora estamos casados y vamos a tener un hijo. Vamos a ser una familia, así que no lo estropees —le advirtió—. Y recuerda que estás a prueba. Cuando empieces a sentir algún impulso maquiavélico… no sé, date una ducha.

—No te merezco —dijo él, con más humildad que nunca.

—Eso desde luego.

—Lo celebraremos con champán cuando nazca el niño.

Bella giró la cabeza y se quedó sorprendida al ver que estaba pegado a ella, tan cerca que podía oler su aroma masculino.

—Lo que has hecho es algo muy importante, Isabella.

—Bueno, yo también quiero que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Sé que tú no tuviste una familia cuando eras niño, pero yo sí la tuve y sé lo importante que es. Tuve una infancia estupenda y quiero lo mismo para mi hijo —le explicó.

—Y yo te lo agradezco infinito.

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Puedo hacer algo de comer si te apetece… ¿un filete y una ensalada? No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambrienta. Voy a quitarme el vestido, vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando salió de la cocina tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos. Por el momento, se estaba manejando con la gracia de una bailarina borracha. Había estado a punto de decirle que la única razón por la que lo había perdonado era que estaba enamorada de él.

Arriba, en el dormitorio principal, encontró la ropa que Edward le había prometido colocada en ordenados montones sobre la cama.

Lo que necesitaba, se dijo, era una estrategia.

¿Pero cuál?

Suspirando, se quito el vestido y, después de doblarlo cuidadosamente y dejarlo sobre la cama, se acercó a la ventana que daba al lago.

No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había estado allí pérdida en sus pensamientos y sólo cuando empezó a temblar de frío, porque la combinación de seda que llevaba no servía de nada en la fría Escocia, se dio cuenta de que había salido la luna. Suspirando, cerró las cortinas de pesado terciopelo rojo…

—No, déjalo.

Bella, que no lo había oído entrar en la habitación, se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Y cuando volvió la cabeza se quedó aún más sorprendida al ver que sólo llevaba una toalla a la cintura.

—Pensé que estabas abajo.

¿Tanto tiempo llevaba mirando por la ventana que él había tenido tiempo de darse una ducha?

—Como ves, no es así.

—Deberías haberme llamado —le dijo entonces, enfadada. Lo imaginaba tendido, inconsciente, en el suelo. El castillo no tenía cuartos de baño en las habitaciones y el más cercano estaba al final de una empinada escalera—. ¿Cómo has podido…?

—Conozco el sitio, así que sé cómo moverme.

—Ya veo —Bella estaba viendo mucho más de lo que quería porque la toalla era muy pequeña y su cuerpo nada menos que perfecto.

El brillo de sus ojos enviaba olas de fuego por el cuerpo de Edward. Estaba viendo los sentimientos de Isabella en su rostro, tan expresivo. Y que lo mirase de ese modo era embriagador y más excitante que nada en toda su vida.

Pero si le dijera que podía verla, ella daría un paso atrás.

No había prisa en decírselo y al día siguiente podría no haber necesidad. Sabía que la recuperación de la vista podría ser algo transitorio y sería un tonto si no lo disfrutara mientras pudiera.

—Hay cosas, sin embargo, que prefiero no hacer solo. Ya lo sabes.

El sugerente tono de su voz hizo que, como siempre, Bella enrojeciese.

—Una cosa es ser independiente y otra muy distinta portarse como un idiota.

Afortunadamente, él no sabía que sólo llevaba una combinación de seda blanca casi transparente y unos zapatos de tacón, pensó, mientras intentaba cerrar las cortinas.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No cierres las cortinas. Deja que entre la luz de la luna. Nadie puede vernos desde fuera —dijo Edward.

«Y yo quiero ver la luna en tu cuerpo cuando te haga el amor», añadió, en silencio.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bella arrugó el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes que desde aquí se ve la luna?

—Tú lo has dicho antes.

—¿Lo he dicho?

—Sí, antes.

Bella se encogió de hombros. No recordaba haberlo dicho, pero quizá así era.

Edward se acercó a la ventana con toda confianza. Era, pensaba Bella, como si a veces olvidase que era ciego.

Una ola de intensa tristeza la envolvió entonces. Sin duda él quería olvidarlo y era normal. A lo mejor tenía sueños. A lo mejor había mañanas en las que abría los ojos y alargaba la mano para encender la luz… sólo para darse cuenta un segundo después de que no había luz y nunca la habría.

De pie frente a la ventana era magnífico, con esa imponente figura, tan masculino… un dios de leyenda devuelto a la vida por la luz plateada de la luna.

—¿Te casaste conmigo a pesar de que era ciego o por ello?

Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—Una mujer casada con un ciego podría esconderle muchas cosas…

—Yo no te he escondido nada.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

Bella miró hacia abajo y tragó saliva.

—Nada.

—Ah, excelente.

—Quería decir nada especial.

—Descríbelo —le ordenó Edward—. Sé mis ojos como cuando compartiste conmigo la imagen de la ecografía.

Mejor no llevar nada, pensó ella, quitándose la combinación y dejándola caer al suelo con un suave susurro de seda. A la luz de la luna, era una pálida figura de redondeadas caderas, piernas delgadas y pechos pequeños pero absolutamente perfectos.

—Llevaba una combinación, pero me la he quitado.

Edward siguió mirándola sin decir nada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su cuerpo y, aunque sabía que no podía verla, de repente se sentía muy consciente de su desnudez.

En una ocasión se había preguntado si su falta de inhibiciones con Edward tenía que ver con el hecho de que no pudiese verla, pero había decidido que disfrutaba de su cuerpo por la sencilla razón de que Edward lo disfrutaba también.

—¿Crees que se acerca otra tormenta? Noto algo en el aire.

—Se llama tensión sexual, _cara_. Y es lo más lógico durante una noche de boda.

—¡Ten cuidado! Vas a… —las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos—. Iba a decir «vas a tropezar», pero nunca tropiezas.

La fortuna debía de estar de su lado ya que había varios obstáculos en su camino.

—_Dio mio_, eres tan preciosa.

—Si no tienes cuidado, un día vas a hacerte daño —susurró Sam.

—Nada podría hacerme tanto daño como no estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.

Ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ahora mismo me parece bien.

Dejando escapar un gemido ronco. Edward la tiró suavemente sobre la cama y se colocó sobre su esposa.

Poco después del amanecer. Edward miró el rostro dormido de Bella. Estaba tumbada de lado, con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas y los pechos, del tamaño perfecto, subiendo y bajando suavemente con cada respiración.

Debería habérselo dicho, pensaba. Había habido varias ocasiones durante la noche en las que estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, pero se había contenido para no estropear el momento. Porque estaba seguro de que cuando Isabella se enterase iba a enfadarse mucho con él.

Eran casi las ocho y, como seguía dormida, decidió bajar a la cocina a comer algo.

Una vez abajo, el encanto de la mañana en las altas tierras de Escocia, con su increíble claridad, lo invitaba a salir. El fantástico paisaje, con sus montañas cubiertas de nieve reflejándose en las tranquilas aguas del lago, era muy relajante.

Y, respondiendo a un impulso que durante los últimos meses se había visto obligado a contener. Edward se quitó la camiseta y, en pantalón corto, se lanzó de cabeza al agua helada y empezó a nadar sin un propósito en concreto, disfrutando de la sensación del agua. No paró hasta que estuvo a unos doscientos metros, flotando de espaldas hasta que el ritmo de su corazón volvió a la normalidad. Sólo cuando estaba a punto de volver oyó los gritos que llegaban desde la orilla.

Sin perder tiempo en absurdas especulaciones. Edward empezó a nadar… hasta que se encontró a Isabella nadando hacia él.

—_Dio mio_, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Bella, agotada, no podía decir una palabra mientras se dejaba llevar hasta la orilla. Una vez allí. Edward la dejó sobre el suelo cubierto de brezo y tomó su cara ente las manos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Isabella?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? Me había tirado al agua para ir a buscarte. Podrías haberte ahogado. Dios mío… pensé que te habías ahogado. Sé que no quieres que haga ninguna concesión a tu minusvalía, pero la realidad es que estás ciego. Edward. Siento que eso te duela, pero no puedes ponerte a nadar en un lago y marcharte a cientos de metros de la orilla… ¡hay cosas que no puedes hacer! ¡Es un suicidio!

—¿Estabas intentando salvarme?

El sonido de su risa hizo que Bella lo viera todo rojo.

Se asustó al encontrarse sola en la habitación, pero sintió verdadero pánico al ver su camiseta tirada a la orilla del lago. ¡Y ahora se estaba riendo!

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué te pones en peligro? ¿Estás loco o qué?

—¿Y tú? Estás embarazada, no puedes tirarte a un lago helado…

Claro, estaba embarazada; eso era lo único que le importaba, el niño. Debería haberlo imaginado.

—¡Iba a buscarte! Y, por cierto, te llevarías el primer premio a la hipocresía, Edward. ¿Tú pensabas en el niño y en el gran padre que ibas a ser cuando decidiste lanzarte al agua?

Edward arrugó el ceño mientras acariciaba su cara.

—No estaba en peligro, Isabella. Puedo ver.

—¿Qué?

—Que puedo ver.

Bella se llevó una mano al corazón, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

—¿Puedes ver? ¿Pero cómo… cuándo?

—Desperté ayer y, de repente, había recuperado la vista.

—¿Despertaste ayer y habías recuperado la vista? —repitió ella, incrédula.

—Sí, así es —los ojos verdes se deslizaron por el camisón mojado que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel—. Deberíamos ir dentro, estás empapada.

Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y levantó una mano para cubrir sus pechos, aunque no sabía por qué.

—¿Puedes ver y no te ha parecido que debías decírmelo? ¿No se te ha ocurrido decir algo como: «Ah, por cierto, Isabella, he recuperado la vista?». ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo… o no pensabas decírmelo nunca?

—Acabo de decírtelo, ¿no? —sonrió él, tomando la camiseta del suelo—. Venga, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Estás helada.

—¡Esto es increíble! No puedes contarme algo así y luego actuar como si no pasara nada. ¡No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo!

—Isabella…

—Durante toda la ceremonia fingiste…

—No estaba fingiendo nada. Si me hubieras preguntado, te habría contestado honestamente.

—¿Honestamente? ¿Tú dices la verdad alguna vez o sólo cuando te conviene? —le espetó ella, furiosa.

—Mira, puedo ver, es un milagro, cuestión de suerte, no sé y me da igual cómo lo llames. El caso es que, afortunadamente, he recuperado la vista.

—¡Pero me lo habías ocultado!

—Cualquiera diría que prefieres un marido ciego —dijo él, atónito.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exclamó Bella, levantándose—. Este matrimonio está basado en una telaraña de mentiras y ya estoy harta… del matrimonio y de ti.

Sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando Edward la tomó por la cintura, llevándola así hasta la casa.

—¡Suéltame!

—Deja que le explique un par de cosas, Isabella: basado en mentiras o no, este matrimonio va a durar —le dijo, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—¿Dónde me llevas? ¿Crees que vas a convencerme en la cama?

—No te llevo a la cama —murmuró él, entrando en el cuarto de baño y abriendo el grifo de la bañera—. Quítate el camisón, estás helada.

—Un «por favor» estaría bien —le recordó Bella que, después de obedecer, se envolvió en una toalla.

—Métete en la bañera… empiezas a estar amoratada.

—Si no te importa, prefería un poco de intimidad.

—Lo he visto todo antes, ¿recuerdas? Y, para tu información, me gusta mucho —dijo Edward, alargando la mano para quitarle la toalla.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido y se lanzó a la bañera, sumergiéndose dentro de las burbujas.

—Si mañana despierto ciego, al menos te habré visto una vez.

Ella se puso rígida.

—¿Lo dices en serio, crees que podrías perder la vista otra vez?

—No lo sé.

—Edward, dime la verdad por una vez.

Distraído por las burbujas que acariciaban sus senos, él no contestó inmediatamente.

—_Madre di Dio!_ Eres perfecta, _cara_.

Bella intentó mostrarse serena, nada fácil cuando estaba desnuda, pero era imposible no dejarse afectar por la sinceridad de su voz y el brillo de deseo que había en sus ojos.

—Pues no vas a ver nada más hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

—Eso es chantaje…

—Edward, por favor, estoy hablando en serio. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad. Si vas a volver a perder la vista…

—Relájate, nadie ha dicho que eso vaya a ocurrir. Pero es una posibilidad.

—Pero te habrán hecho pruebas, análisis. No esperarán que vivas con esa inseguridad… es inhumano. Tienes que ir a ver a un especialista.

—Tengo entendido que están investigando —dijo él.

—¿Pero te has hecho las pruebas o no?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá. Y no he tenido tiempo para hacerme pruebas. Tenía que ir a una boda y nada iba a impedir que lo hiciera.

Ella parpadeó, atónita.

—¿No te hiciste las pruebas para acudir a la boda?

Eran dos milagros: Edward podía ver y la amaba. Bella estuvo a punto de decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, pero una innata precaución se lo impidió.

—Lo quería todo por escrito, de manera legal, incluyendo nuestro matrimonio. De ese modo los abogados podían empezar a redactar los detalles de un fideicomiso a nombre del niño. Y no creo que haya nada que tú desapruebes…

La sonrisa de Bella se disolvió, pero afortunadamente logró disimular. Para ser alguien cuyo corazón parecía haber sido aplastado por una estampida, se mostraba extraordinariamente tranquila.

—Confío en tu buen juicio en lo que se refiere a asuntos económicos.

Desde luego era mucho mejor que el suyo en los asuntos del corazón. ¿Cómo había podido imaginar por un segundo que Edward la amaba? Sólo estaba interesado en el niño, en el fideicomiso, en dejar claro que era su hijo legalmente.

El sexo era maravilloso, pero tenía que dejar de soñar. Sería absurdo pensar que el sexo y el amor iban juntos para un hombre como Edward Cullen. Ojalá a ella le pasara lo mismo.

Había estado a punto de cometer el error de pensar que era el amor que sentía por su esposa lo que lo había hecho dejar a un lado algo tan importante para su salud.

Y no volvería a hacerlo.

—Le dije al médico que me pondría en contacto con él cuando volviera a Londres…

—¿Quería que ingresaras en un hospital para hacerte las pruebas?

—Sí, pero…

—Eres un imbécil, Edward. Podrías haber hecho un daño irreparable a tus ojos…

—No seas tan melodramática, Isabella. Como he dicho, iré al médico en cuanto volvamos a Londres la semana que viene.

—¡Melodramática! ¡Estamos hablando de estar ciego o no estarlo! Tenemos que volver a Londres inmediatamente. ¿Crees que voy a quedarme aquí cuando sé que deberías estar en un hospital? Eres el hombre más egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Su apasionamiento lo dejó sorprendido.

—¿Egoísta? Pues no me decías eso anoche.

—Eres un gran amante, lo admito —dijo ella—. Y no siempre eres imposible, pero no nos hemos casado por el sexo o porque estemos enamorados —Bella dejó escapar una risita irónica para demostrarle que tal cosa ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza pero, desafortunadamente, le salió un poco histérica.

—No, claro, eso sería imposible —murmuró Edward, muy serio.

—Nos hemos casado porque vamos a tener un hijo… y seguramente habrá razones peores para casarse. Yo conozco parejas que se casaron por amor y cuyo matrimonio se rompió en un par de meses.

—Mientras que nosotros ya les llevamos ventaja porque tú ya me odias.

Bella arrugó el ceño.

—Yo no te odio, pero estoy enfadada porque no pareces darte cuenta de que tu primera obligación es cuidar tu salud.

Claro que, si el suyo fuera un matrimonio normal, podría haberle dicho que, si ella le importase un poco, no se arriesgaría tontamente.

—Este niño es la razón por la que nos hemos casado —insistió, llevándose las manos al abdomen—. Y tú pareces haberlo olvidado.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero no te preocupes, Isabella, he entendido cada palabra de tu sermón —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Entonces te marchas?

Él puso una mano sobre su hombro y, sin pensar, Bella giró la cabeza para frotarse contra ella.

—No podemos irnos hasta esta tarde.

—Pero vas a ir al médico para que te hagan esas pruebas.

—Sí, lo haré. Estás exagerando, pero lo haré.

—¿Cómo puedes haber sido tan tonto?

—Déjalo, Isabella. Creo que ya ha quedado claro. Pero si algo me ha enseñado la ceguera, _cara_, es que no se debe perder ni un solo momento. Hay que disfrutar de la vida, vivirla mientras puedas antes de que el destino te arrebate lo que tienes.

Suspirando, se inclinó para apretarla contra su torso. Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, sin decir nada y, por fin, sintió que se relajaba… sólo entonces la sacó del agua para secarla suavemente con la toalla.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

Sonriendo, él la tomó en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio y dejarla sobre la cama.

—Con el pelo así pareces una sirena… —Edward vio que cerraba los ojos—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Sólo necesito cerrar los ojos un momento. La verdad, no sé por qué estoy tan cansada. Afortunadamente, dicen que el cansancio desaparece después de los tres primeros meses…

Se quedó dormida inmediatamente y Edward pensó que, aunque el destino los había unido, era hora de que el destino diera un paso atrás. Porque él pensaba hacerse cargo de la situación a partir de aquel momento.

Bella estaba en la ducha cuando Edward abrió la puerta del baño. Al verlo tan sexy con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que destacaba el precioso tono dorado de su piel, Bella tragó saliva, cubriéndose los pechos con una mano. Aunque era ilógico porque habían estado haciendo el amor hasta unos minutos antes.

—¿Es que no puedo darme una ducha a solas?

—No. Además, yo podría enjabonarte.

Bella miró el jabón que tenía en la mano y dejó escapar un suspiro. Era una tentación, pero el helicóptero que iba a llevarlos a Londres llegaría en cualquier momento y aún tenía que secarse y vestirse.

Entre sus brazos había perdido la noción del tiempo, como siempre; lo único que deseaba era tener a Edward dentro de ella, haciendo que se sintiera completa. Cada día era más tierno, pensó, recordando cómo la había abrazado cuando llegó al orgasmo. ..

—No es de buena educación quedarse mirando fijamente a alguien.

Aunque podrían acusarla a ella de lo mismo.

—Yo puedo mirar, tengo una dispensa especial —rió Edward—. Estaba ciego, así que ahora aprecio cosas en las que no me hubiera fijado antes.

Bella torció el gesto.

—¿Cosas como yo, quieres decir?

—No seas tonta, por supuesto que no me refería a ti —sonrió él mientras le ofrecía una toalla—. No sé por qué te sientes tan insegura, Isabella. ¿No te he demostrado muchas veces que te encuentro preciosa? ¿No te lo he dicho?

—Sí, lo has hecho —asintió Bella.

Le había dicho muchas cosas que ella quería creer y otras que la hacían ruborizarse. Edward no era en absoluto inhibido en la cama; al contrario, era muy elocuente. Aunque a veces, en los momentos de pasión, hablaba en italiano. ¡Y cómo le gustaría entender lo que decía!

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelas antes de que las creas?

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa —dijo ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en actitud resignada.

—Entonces tendré que esforzarme más.

Un segundo después escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero al otro lado de la ventana.

—¿Seguro que quieres que volvamos hoy a Londres?

Bella se dio cuenta de que había miedo en esa pregunta.

—Edward, da igual lo que pase con tu vista… todo va a ir bien.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Veinticuatro horas después, el equipo médico había revisado la batería de pruebas a las que habían sometido a Edward. Y, para Bella, habían sido las veinticuatro horas más largas de su vida. Mientras esperaba el veredicto se sentía físicamente enferma de aprensión. Pero, irónicamente, era Edward quien tenía que consolarla.

No era un milagro, les explicó el jefe de oftalmología. Había una explicación médica para lo que había ocurrido. Luego empezó a hablarles de diagramas y análisis mientras Edward le hacía preguntas y Bella se contuvo hasta que el médico empezó a contarles un caso similar que un colega suyo había tenido que tratar en Estados Unidos. Entonces, pensando que ya era más que suficiente, se levantó de la silla.

—Todo eso es muy interesante, pero lo que queremos saber es si está curado del todo. ¿Edward ha recuperado la vista para siempre o no?

El médico la miró, sorprendido.

—No sé cómo decirle esto, señora Cullen: ojalá tuviera yo la visión que tiene su marido.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la silla.

—Ah, muy bien. Me alegro.

—Yo también, _cara_ —sonrió Edward.

A partir de ese momento dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación y, cuando por fin volvieron al coche, casi había dejado de temblar. Edward parecía increíblemente relajado hasta que anunciaron en la radio que «el millonario Edward Cullen, que perdió la vista en un trágico accidente después de sacar heroicamente a una niña de un coche en llamas, estaba curado».

—¿Rescataste a una niña? —exclamó Bella, atónita—. Me dijiste que habías quedado ciego después de una operación…

—Y así fue. Me había fracturado el cráneo y tuvieron que operarme.

—¿Te fracturaste el cráneo al intentar salvar a la niña?

—El coche explotó cuando la saqué —suspiró él. La explosión los había lanzado al otro lado de la carretera—. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que yo hice.

—Lo dudo —murmuró ella, estudiando su cara—. Ah, nunca pensé que te pondrías colorado por algo.

Edward volvió la cara para concentrarse en el tráfico.

—No soy un héroe, no te hagas ilusiones. Sólo estaba en el sitio adecuado en el momento justo.

—Muy bien, si te gusta que te considere un villano… ¿cómo está la niña?

—Afortunadamente, bien. Y los periodistas han dejado de molestar a la familia. A los reporteros les encantan las etiquetas, de modo que yo era un héroe… a expensas de los padres.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque salieron del coche dejando a Kate en el asiento de atrás. Lo que no contaron fue que el padre tuvo que sacar a su mujer, que estaba desmayada, y luego él mismo perdió el conocimiento.

Ah, eso explicaba que no le gustasen los periodistas.

—¿Y cómo se han enterado de que has recuperado la vista? Acabamos de salir del hospital…

—Evidentemente, alguien les pasa información… podría ser cualquiera.

—Me sorprende que no hayan dicho nada de nuestra boda.

—No han tenido que hacerlo, yo acabo de enviar un comunicado de prensa.

—¿Qué? —Bella lo miró, horrorizada.

—Que he enviado un comunicado anunciado nuestro matrimonio.

—Pero entonces se enterará mi familia… y yo no les he dicho nada todavía.

—Ah, no había pensado en eso. Si quieres, hablaré con tu hermano para explicarle la situación.

—No, gracias —dijo Bella. La información que pensaba darle a su protector hermano iba a ser cuidadosamente censurada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Isabella entró en el dormitorio para llamar a Alec y aunque Edward tenía una idea muy diferente sobre cómo celebrar la buena noticia, no puso objeciones.

Pero cuando se quedó solo tuvo una idea excelente.

De modo que informó al ama de llaves de que iba a salir y, si su mujer preguntaba, debía decirle que volvería muy pronto.

Para alivio de Bella, ni Alec ni Jane se habían enterado de la boda. La conversación no fue fácil, en parte porque su hermano se tomó el anuncio de que se había casado con un millonario italiano como una broma.

—Sí, claro, y ahora estás nadando en dinero.

Cuando pudo convencerlo de que no estaba bromeando, la respuesta de Alec no fue muy entusiasta.

—¿Estás loca, Bella?

—¿Loca por casarme? Tú también estás casado, que yo sepa.

—Pero si apenas conoces a ese hombre… y dicen que tiene billones, no millones.

—Tú te casaste con la hija de un aristócrata siendo el hijo de un tendero —le recordó Bella—. Además, no me he casado con él por su dinero.

—¿Se puede saber cómo lo conociste? ¿No salía con una actriz rubia muy famosa?

—Sí, pero evidentemente ya no sale con ella.

—Bella, tú no puedes competir con ese tipo de mujeres…

—¿Quieres decir que yo no soy guapa? —exclamó Bella, dolida.

—Bueno, no estás mal —rió su hermano.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que Edward me quiere?

—¿Y a ti no se te ha ocurrido pensar que un hombre así se aburrirá pronto de ti?

—¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar a mi marido sin conocerlo? —replicó ella, indignada—. Lo único que sabes de él es lo que dicen en la prensa.

—Y espero estar equivocado, pero…

—¡Estoy embarazada, Alec!

Después de decirle que había cometido el mayor error de su vida, su hermano le pasó a Jane, que hizo lo mismo pero con más tacto y ofreciéndole apoyo durante el embarazo.

Bella estaba deprimida y con la autoestima por los suelos después de colgar. Y su humor no mejoró cuando el ama de llaves le dijo no sólo que Edward había salido, sino que tenía una visita.

—Es esa actriz, Tanya Denali. Le dije que el señor Cullen había salido, pero entró como si estuviera en su propia casa y está esperando en el salón —suspiró la mujer, contrita.

Bella levantó la barbilla, orgullosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir allí sin ser invitada? Tanya debía saber que Edward estaba casado. ¿Iba a causar problemas o sería una visita amistosa?

Tal vez aquélla era la manera civilizada de hacer las cosas, pero Bella no se sentía muy civilizada en aquel momento.

—Podría llamar a Alistair para que la echase —sugirió el ama de llaves.

—No, no hace falta —dijo Bella—. Hablaré con ella.

Sabía que su embarazo aún no se notaba, pero estaba en ese momento en el que, sencillamente, se sentía gorda. Y en cuanto puso los ojos en su inesperada visitante, con su fabulosa melena rubia, su estatura y sus piernas interminables, no sólo se sintió gorda, sino pequeña y fea.

La rubia llevaba un traje de chaqueta blanco con un elegante cinturón negro y, bajo el escote de la chaqueta, se podía intuir un busto que desafiaba a la gravedad.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando? —le preguntó, obligándose a sí misma a sonreír—. ¿Quiere tomar un té? Señora Clearwater…

El ama de llaves, que había entrado detrás de Bella, lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia la rubia antes de darse la vuelta.

Tanya sonrió.

—Qué suerte tiene. Con lo difícil que es encontrar servicio hoy en día.

—La señora Clearwater me ha ayudado mucho.

—Sí, claro, imagino que no sabe usted nada sobre llevar una casa como ésta. ¿Sabe que es muy pequeña comparada con el castillo de la Toscana? Y el apartamento de Nueva York es magnífico. De la decoración se encargó…

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Tanya estaba intentando hacer que se sintiera como una advenediza… y lo estaba consiguiendo. Pero Bella decidió que dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

—Edward está pensando vender el apartamento de Nueva York y comprar algo más… en fin, una casa para los niños. En cabo Cod quizá.

—Sí, ya sé que está embarazada. Pero no me imagino a Edward con una familia.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Nunca le dijo que quería tener cinco hijos? —mintió Bella, con toda tranquilidad.

La rubia la miró con cara de horror.

—¿Edward quiere tener cinco hijos?

—Yo le he dicho que cuatro son suficientes. ¿Qué le parece?

—Yo no soy una experta en niños, pero adoro a mi pequeño Jacob.

Bella imaginó que hablaba de algún sobrino… hasta que Tanya levantó la tapa del elegante bolso que llevaba al hombro y, de repente, vio asomar la cabecita de un perro con un lacito rosa.

—Por eso me sorprende que Edward quiera tener hijos. Nunca le gustó Jacob… en realidad, era muy cruel con él.

—Qué raro… —murmuró Bella.

—Y él es muy sensible, ¿verdad, cariño? —Tanya levantó la cabeza para mirar de arriba abajo a Bella—. ¿Ha contratado ya a un entrenador personal? Para después del embarazo quiero decir.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no lo había pensado.

—¡No tiene entrenador! ¿Y cómo piensa volver a recuperar la forma física?

—Poco a poco, espero. Cuidar del niño me tendrá ocupada veinticuatro horas al día, así que…

—Mis amigas casadas dicen que lo mejor es tener una niñera por la mañana y otra por la noche.

Bella rió al ver la expresión de la otra mujer cuando le dijo que no pensaba tener niñeras.

—Pero no me ha dicho para qué ha venido, señorita…

—Llámame Tanya, por favor. Esperaba que Edward estuviera contigo, pero en fin… tal vez sea mejor que tengamos una charla privada. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ha recuperado la vista?

—Sí, así es.

Tanya se dejó caer sobre una silla, cruzando elegantemente las piernas.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró, sacando un pañuelo del bolso con el que se secó unas lágrimas inexistentes—. Lo siento, pero tú no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Supongo que sabrás que estábamos prometidos.

—La verdad es que Edward nunca me ha hablado de ti, pero supuse que…

—Yo lo había dejado después del accidente —la interrumpió Tanya—. Sí, eso es lo que pensó todo el mundo, pero en realidad fue Edward quien cortó conmigo. Dijo que me amaba demasiado como para cargarme con un marido ciego. Yo intenté disuadirlo, por supuesto, pero él decía que no sería justo para mí.

—Qué noble —murmuró Bella.

—Edward es mi alma gemela —dijo la rubia, con un tono lloroso tan falso como sus pechos.

«Y yo soy su mujer», pensó ella.

—Así que ya ves —siguió Tanya— por qué la noticia me ha emocionado tanto. Claro que tú no puedes saber lo que siento… pero ahora nada podrá separarnos.

—¿Perdona?

—La única razón por la que nos separamos fueron sus ridículos escrúpulos, pero ahora que ha recuperado la vista ya no hay nada que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Bella la miró fijamente. Aquella mujer era increíble.

—Además de una esposa y un hijo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, claro, supongo que esto debe de ser difícil para ti. Imagino que le tendrás cariño a tu manera…

Bella se levantó de la silla, despacio porque las piernas no la sostenían.

—Yo amo a Edward —la corrigió, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Le quiero como una esposa ama a su marido.

Tanya pareció sorprendida por su vehemencia.

—Si le quieres, supongo que querrás que sea feliz.

—Edward es feliz.

—Seguro que finge serlo, pero piénsalo…

—¿Qué tengo que pensar? —la interrumpió Bella, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

—Mira, no quiero ser cruel…

—Pero vas a serlo de todas formas, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú eres la clase de chica que atrae a hombres como Edward Cullen? Por favor, es evidente que no está a tu alcance.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí y mucho menos quién o qué está a mi alcance.

—Seguro que tú eres una buena chica, pero Edward es un hombre y los hombres no están interesados en la personalidad o en la bondad. Un hombre en la posición de Edward tiene que dar cierta imagen y su mujer es parte de esa imagen.

—Una esposa trofeo quieres decir.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres llamarlo así…

Unos meses antes, cuando Edward Cullen sólo era un nombre en un artículo periodístico, ella podría haber estado de acuerdo. Incluso podría haber dicho lo mismo si alguien le hubiera preguntado su opinión sobre el millonario.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—A Edward le importa un bledo lo que la gente piense de él.

—Me parece que yo lo conozco un poco mejor que tú —replicó Tanya.

—¿De verdad crees que es tan frívolo?

Por primera vez, la rubia perdió su aire condescendiente.

—¡Es un hombre!

Un hombre que había apretado su mano con fuerza mientras le descubría las imágenes que veía en la ecografía. No, el hombre con el que se había casado era muchas cosas, pero no era un frívolo.

—Tú no estás enamorada de Edward, ¿verdad? Creo que ni siquiera te cae bien.

—La cuestión es que tampoco está enamorado de ti —replicó Tanya—. No es por eso por lo que se ha casado contigo. Tú lo has atrapado quedándote embarazada. De no haber estado ciego, no te habría hecho ni caso.

Sólo el orgullo impidió que Bella se encogiera ante tan calculada crueldad.

—Yo no intentaba atraparlo.

—Te quedaste embarazada.

—No lo hice sola.

Respirando profundamente, la rubia se levantó con toda dignidad. Bella hizo lo mismo, pero de inmediato se sintió en desventaja.

—Mira, he hecho un esfuerzo. He intentado ser amable…

—Lo dices como si la conclusión fuera que Edward va a dejarme por ti.

Tanya sacudió su larga y lisa melena, riendo.

—Lo único que tengo que hacer es esto —dijo, chascando los dedos.

—Pues entonces hazlo —le aconsejó Bella—. Pero yo no pienso rendirme sin luchar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Cuando oyó la voz de Edward en el pasillo una hora después, Bella había decidido pedirle el divorcio. Se había hecho la fuerte delante de Tanya, pero no quería ser el premio de consolación para nadie. Podía quedarse con la rubia y que fuera feliz. Ella no iba a competir por los favores de ningún hombre.

—¡Y espero que se hagan felices el uno al otro! —masculló, con los dientes apretados.

Pero cuando él entró en el salón diez segundos después, había cambiado de opinión. ¿Por qué iba a darle la libertad? ¿Por qué iba a ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a aquella horrible mujer?

Por su hijo, al menos debería luchar. Además, por irritante que fuera Edward, de verdad pensaba que se merecía algo más que aquella frívola y cruel rubia.

Edward tardó dos segundos en descubrir que algo no iba bien. El tormentoso brillo en los ojos marrones lo dejaba bien claro.

—Ah, vaya, por fin apareces. Supongo que debería estarte agradecida.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Nada, absolutamente nada —murmuró Bella.

—¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado, _cara_?

—Que mientras estabas fuera he decidido pedir el divorcio.

La expresión de Edward seguía siendo inescrutable.

—¿Vas a explicarme por qué?

No era fácil pensar cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaban en ella de esa manera.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Considerando que acabamos de volver de nuestra luna de miel, ¿no te parece un poco prematuro? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te daría el divorcio?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual lo que digas, he tomado una decisión.

—¿Y puedo saber qué he hecho para merecer ese castigo? —suspiró él.

—¡No me hables en ese tono tan paternalista!

Edward se acercó en dos zancadas para tomarla por los hombros.

—¿Y qué tono debo usar cuando mi mujer me anuncia que quiere el divorcio? ¿Tú sabes lo que duele eso?

Bella apretó los puños, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos su rabia se convirtió en tristeza y un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

—¿Isabella…?

Incapaz de responder, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No soy feliz —logró decir.

Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo en el corazón de Edward, un órgano que nunca antes le había dado ningún problema, y juró que haría lo que tuviera que hacer para que la persona que lo había despertado a la vida fuera feliz.

¿Aunque eso significara dejarla ir?

Edward, el primero en admitir que no era un santo, se negaba a contemplar esa posibilidad. La idea de que otro hombre la tocase lo hacía temblar de ira.

—Cambiaré.

—No…

—¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?

—Creo que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas —le confesó ella—. ¿Pero por qué ibas a querer cambiar?

A ella le parecía perfecto y no sería Edward Cullen si no fuera ridículamente orgulloso y obstinado.

—Porque no te hago feliz —dijo él, tomándola por la cintura—. Podemos intentarlo y lo primero que vamos a hacer…

Una risa histérica escapó de la garganta de Bella.

—¿Vas a decidirlo tú solo?

—Lo siento, perdona. ¿Por qué no eres feliz, Isabella?

—¿Tú qué crees? Me preguntas si sé lo que duele que no te quieran…

—_Per amore di Dio…_ ¿se puedes saber qué he hecho?

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Te diré lo que has hecho: ¿sabes lo que se siente cuando tu ex aparece aquí y me cuenta que ella no te dejó después del accidente sino que fue al revés?

—¿Tanya? —exclamó él, perplejo.

—¿Es que tienes otra ex por ahí?

—¿Tanya ha venido a verte? —Edward sacudió la cabeza. De todo lo que había anticipado que podía pasar, aquello ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

—¿Es verdad, fuiste tú quien rompió el compromiso?

—Sí.

Bella dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro. Se sentía totalmente desinflada.

—Entonces, es verdad.

—¿Qué te ha contado Tanya, Isabella?

—Que no quisiste casarte con ella porque no querías cargarla con un marido ciego. Que la amabas y por eso…

—Isabella…

—Y que sólo te habías casado conmigo porque estaba embarazada. Aunque sé que eso es verdad —admitió Bella—, no me hizo ninguna gracia. Ah, también me dijo que si no hubieras estado ciego, no te habrías acostado conmigo y…

—Parece que Tanya ha dicho demasiado y, según parece, tú te has creído cada palabra.

—La verdad es que tú nunca me has contado nada sobre ella. Y ahora entiendo por qué.

—No entiendes nada, Isabella —suspiró Edward—. La razón por la que nunca he mencionado a Tanya es porque no me importa en absoluto.

—Pero has admitido…

—¿Esto qué es, un juicio? —la interrumpió él, airado—. Fuiste tú quien me dijo que era un egoísta, así que no entiendo que me creas capaz de tal sacrificio. Puede que no te dieras cuenta, pero cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo pensé que estaría ciego durante el resto de mi vida. Y no tuve el menor problema en atarte a ti a un hombre ciego.

—Pero también dijiste que el matrimonio no tiene que durar para siempre.

—Yo nunca diría algo así.

—¡Pero lo dijiste!

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tal vez lo hice como una observación general. No hablaba de nuestra situación. Otras personas pueden divorciarse, pero nuestro matrimonio es para siempre.

—Además, tú no me pediste que me casara contigo, me dijiste que íbamos a casarnos —siguió Bella, buscando un pañuelo en el bolsillo. Pero no iba a llorar y no iba a suplicar. No podía hacer que la amase contra su voluntad—. Y no estás enamorado de mí. Sólo te casaste conmigo porque íbamos a tener un hijo y me parece bien… no, no me parece bien —dijo entonces—, pero acepto las cosas como son.

Edward tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Pues yo no puedo aceptar las cosas como son. Isabella, escúchame: rompí con Tanya pero no después del accidente.

—No te entiendo.

—Terminé mi relación con Tanya dos semanas antes.

—Pero ella…

—Ella tiene una relación muy flexible con la verdad —sonrió Edward—. Rompí con Tanya el día que descubrí que se acostaba con otro mientras yo estaba en viaje de negocios. ¿Y quieres saber lo que sentí entonces?

Saber lo que había sentido al ser traicionado por una mujer de la que estaba enamorado no era algo que Bella quisiera compartir.

—¿Traicionado, humillado? —sugirió.

—No, me sentí aliviado.

—¿Aliviado?

—Sí, porque así todo era más sencillo. Yo no me hacía ninguna ilusión sobre sus sentimientos por mí. El amor de su vida es y será siempre el bolso último modelo que todo el mundo quiere llevar. Es una chica muy práctica y sabe que la vida profesional de una actriz cuyo único talento consiste en tener un buen cuerpo y una bonita cara es muy limitada. Sólo es un medio para seguir comprando bolsos.

—¿Y por qué ibas a casarte con ella?

—Confieso que mis motivos eran tan egoístas y tan triviales como los de Tanya —Edward hizo un gesto de disgusto—. Jamás pensé que el matrimonio con ella pudiera durar para siempre… nunca pensé en ello como algo serio, sagrado. Los de su departamento de publicidad no dejaban de molestarme sobre la conveniencia de un posible compromiso, y cuando un periodista me preguntó si era verdad cometí el error de contestar con una ironía. Lamentablemente, los que trabajan en ese tipo de revistas no suelen entender las ironías.

—Pero podrías haberlo negado.

—Podría y debería haberlo hecho —suspiró él—. Pero si quieres que te sea sincero, tenía la sospecha de que algún día podría convertirme en mi padre —la revulsión que le producía esa idea era evidente—. Como él, también yo he tenido relaciones vacías toda mi vida y pensé que, si iba a casarme, debía hacerlo con alguien tan frío como yo, alguien a quien no pudiera hacerle daño.

—¡Tú no eres frío! —protestó Bella.

—_Cara_, antes de conocerte había convertido el cinismo en una forma de arte. En cuanto a Tanya, no esperaba nada de ella, pero tampoco esperaba que se acostase con otros hombres en cuanto yo me fuera del país. Y lo del accidente fue un golpe para ella porque la gente pensó que me había dejado al quedarme ciego y nadie quería contratarla. Lo siento por Tanya, la verdad.

—No podría haberle ocurrido a una persona mejor —dijo Bella, irónica.

La evidencia de sus celos lo hizo sonreír con una mezcla de satisfacción y alivio.

—Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero estás enamorada de mí.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lo sé —dijo Edward, con su habitual arrogancia; una arrogancia que, en realidad, ella echaría de menos.

—Pues te equivocas, me he dado cuenta. De hecho, lo sabía antes de que nos casáramos. Te quiero, Edward.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, él se apoderó de su boca y la besó hasta que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Y cuando dejó de besarla la abrazó, mirando su cara como si fuera la cosa más perfecta que había visto en toda su vida.

—Mis sentimientos por ti, Isabella…

—¿Sientes algo por mí? —preguntó ella inocentemente. Cuáles eran sus sentimientos por ella era algo que Bella estaba encantada de explorar.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? La verdad es que yo no podía ponerles nombre porque nunca los había tenido antes. No sabía lo que era el amor y no lo reconocí ni siquiera cuando lo tenía delante. Cada vez que oía tu voz o te tocaba… cuando no podía verte imaginaba tu cara, tu preciosa cara. Y cuando hice los votos lo supe, Isabella.

La emoción que había en su voz la tocó en el alma.

—Cuando levantaste el velo me quedé sin aliento. No sabía ni dónde estaba, pero por fin pude reconocer lo que sentía… estaba enamorado. Tú me has salvado, Isabella. Había conseguido alejar a todo el mundo y los que seguían conmigo no se atrevían a decirme que era un cobarde… pero tú lo hiciste. Tú te convertiste en la luz de mi vida y te estoy inmensamente agradecido.

Bella apretó los labios, emocionada.

—No quiero tu gratitud.

—Pero la tienes de todas formas, _cara_. Y con ella, mi amor. Puede que tampoco lo quieras, pero es tuyo —dijo él, tomando su mano para llevársela al pecho—. Y mi corazón.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras su propio corazón explotaba de alegría.

—Lo acepto, cariño.

—Ah, y esto también tienes que aceptarlo —Edward se apartó un momento para sacar una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, que había tirado sobre uno de los sofás—. No estoy intentando comprar tu amor, pero quería darte algo que expresara lo que yo no podía expresar con palabras.

—No lo has hecho tan mal —dijo Bella con voz ronca, levantado la tapa. Dentro de la caja había un collar de chihlimbar montados en oro.

—Quería hacer algo por ti que no hubiera hecho por nadie. ¿Quieres creer que nunca le había comprado personalmente un regalo a una mujer? —rió Edward—. Sé que no son las joyas de la corona, pero si las quieres las compraré… o las robaré si hace falta. Pero ese color, ese precioso marrón me recuerda a tus ojos…

Un suspiro escapó de la garganta de Bella y todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

—Es precioso, Edward.

—La idea de volver a perder la vista me horroriza, pero no tanto como la idea de perderte, Isabella.

Ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su abdomen.

—No vas a perderme, Edward. Ni al niño —le prometió, sus ojos brillando con la profundidad del amor que sentía por aquel hombre.


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo

Un año y seis meses después estaban arreglándose para una gala organizada en el _palazzo_ veneciano de un amigo de Edward, y Bella salía de puntillas de la habitación donde dormía su hija de un año, Reneesmé, cuando él apareció en el pasillo exigiendo saber dónde había puesto sus gemelos favoritos.

—Baja la voz —lo regañó ella—. La niña se acaba de dormir. He tenido que contarle la historia del osito tres veces y, si tengo que volver a contársela, me va a dar algo.

—Pues vas a tener que escribir otro libro, _cara_ —rió Edward.

—¿Por qué me sobra mucho tiempo? —replicó Bella, irónica.

Desde que dio a luz el año anterior apenas había tenido un minuto para sí misma. Edward, sin que ella lo supiera, había llevado el cuento que había escrito mientras estaba embarazada a un editor amigo suyo y éste se mostró encantado de publicarlo. Además había tenido que pasar varias semanas promocionándolo cuando aún estaba dándole el pecho al bebé y eso requería cierta logística y mucha energía.

El problema, si el éxito podía llamarse un problema, era que el cuento no sólo había gustado a su hija, sino a miles de niños y su editor insistía en que escribiera más.

Ser la esposa de Edward también era un trabajo a tiempo completo y, además, pertenecía a varias asociaciones benéficas que intentaban reducir el analfabetismo entre los adultos. Pero sabía que durante los próximos meses podría estar particularmente cansada y era un tema que debía hablar con su marido lo antes posible.

—¡Estás increíble, _cara mia_! —exclamó Edward, observando la túnica estilo griego que dejaba un hombro al descubierto.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —sonrió Bella.

Edward llevaba la camisa desabrochada y, como siempre que veía aquel ancho torso, sintió una ola de calor por todo el cuerpo… pero dio un paso atrás, riendo, cuando su marido intentó abrazarla.

—¿Tienes idea del tiempo que he tardado en hacerme este moño?

—Pero estoy seguro de que no tardaría nada en deshacerlo —observó él.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Sonriendo, Edward asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Reneesmé.

—No voy a despertarla, te lo prometo —murmuró, tomándola por la cintura—. Es maravillosa, ¿verdad? La segunda mujer más bella del mundo después de mi esposa. Y el hecho de haber estado a punto de perderte durante el parto…

—No estuviste a punto de perderme, exagerado. Miles de mujeres se hacen cesáreas.

—Una cesárea de emergencia —le recordó él—. Tú sabes que esa noche me robó diez años de vida.

—Esta vez la cesárea será programada… bueno, eso si el próximo niño es tan grande como nuestra pequeña elefanta.

—¿Has dicho «esta vez»?

—Estoy embarazada de diez semanas —sonrió Bella—. ¿Te alegras? Sé que no lo habíamos planeado, pero…

—¿Qué si me alegro? —Edward tomó su cara entre las manos—. Antes de tenerte a ti y a Reneesmé me creía un hombre feliz. Dormía bien y no tenía preocupaciones. Nunca tuve miedo por la sencilla razón de que no tenía nada que no pudiera ser reemplazado —luego sacudió la cabeza, asombrado de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ellas—. Mis chicas son absolutamente irremplazables, dos joyas.

La sincera declaración llevó lágrimas a los ojos de Bella.

—Mira, me has hecho llorar… tonto. He tardado horas en maquillarme.

—¡Ahora soy feliz! —rió Edward, tomando su mano para ponerla sobre su pecho—. Me moriré de miedo hasta que nazca el niño —admitió—, pero esta vez estaré mejor preparado. Aunque vas a hacer que me salgan canas.

Bella rió, acariciando su pelo cobrizo.

—No tienes una sola cana.

—¿Y cuando las tenga me seguirás queriendo?

—Te voy a querer siempre, amor mío. Aunque si te quedaras calvo… en fin, una chica tiene que poner el límite en algún sitio.

—Y un hombre también. Y mi límite es compartirte con nadie esta noche —decidió Edward—. Además, con ese vestido romperías demasiados corazones. ¿Nos quedamos en casa?

La oferta era muy tentadora.

—¿Y Emmett no se enfadará?

—Olvídate de Emmett y piensa en mí —dijo él, tomándola por la cintura para apoderarse de su boca.

Cuando se apartó, Bella tenía una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

—Nunca dejo de pensar en ti, cariño. Además, un hombre no puede ir a una fiesta sin sus gemelos favoritos… estoy segura de que Emmett lo entenderá.

—Sí, lo entenderá perfectamente —asintió Edward, inclinando la cabeza una vez más para besarla—. Creo que está medio enamorado de ti, pero sabe que eres mi chica.

Isabella sonrió. Había encontrado una rara joya y pensaba recordarse continuamente que era la chica más afortunada del mundo; era la chica de Edward Cullen.

Fin


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas….

Muchissimas gracias por vuestro apoyo mediante comentarios y mensajes privados.

Me encanta que os guste las adaptaciones, tanto o más que a mi.

**-Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personitas por su apoyo en esta adaptación:**

**·A todas las lectoras anónimas, que aunque no se note, sé que están allí.**

**·Y a la resta de lectoras que piensen dejarme un review.**

**·****A ''CICATRICES DEL CORAZON'' por ser la primera en comentar los capítulos. Gracias guapa :D :D :D**

***Aviso Importante***

**Tras recibir unos cuantos reviews en las diferentes adaptaciones, pidiéndome el nombre de la autora original….aquí está.**

**CIEGOS AL AMOR de KIM LAWRENCE, editorial HARLEQUIN.**

**PD. Acabo de crear una página en FaceBook bajo el nombre de ''Gabylor's passion'' en donde pienso colgar mis adaptaciones. TRANQUILAS! Seguiré subiendo en :D**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Gabriella.**


End file.
